Naruto: Don't Be Scared
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: After a mission of one of Orichimaru’s abandoned Laboratories, Naruto gets a nightmare regarding Orichimaru, Naruto wakes up in a panic and can’t seem to get back to sleep, Sasuke gets worried about his team mates well being... click to read summary
1. Part 1

**Naruto;**

**Don't Be Scared**

_Summary: After a mission of one of Orichimaru's abandoned Laboratories, Naruto gets a nightmare regarding Orichimaru, Naruto wakes up in a panic and can't seem to get back to sleep, Sasuke gets worried about his team mates well being and tries to comfort him, but when it considers Orichimaru, there is defiantly being something to be afraid off…SasuNaru, nothing graphic, just friendly stuff_

**To The Story**

_Naruto tumbled unto the floor as he shivered, he didn't know how he got here or either how Orichimaru has got his hands on the blond Shinobi. But he didn't like it; he didn't like the murderous look in the Sannin's eyes. It was enough to keep Naruto pinned there with fear. A white pale hand slowly wrapped itself around Naruto's throat as he was slowly picked up by the older man and thrown towards a wall._

_Naruto gasped and Orichimaru just cackled away evilly that was enough to make Naruto's blue eyes widen, his usual snake like tongue extending, smoothing it down Naruto's cheek, caressing his whiskers as Naruto shivered._

"_Awww are we scared now…" the fingers that were laced around Naruto's tanned neck tightened as the young Shinobi coughed, blood trickling down his lips, Orichimaru's tongue slithered it's way to Naruto's blood as he tasted it, he made a delighted hum as the power of bloodlust and desire to kill was showing in his eyes._

"_Mmmm…you taste delicious…Naruto Uzumaki…" a glimmering blade caught Naruto's attention, he wanted to scream, he wanted to run but he was too scared to even move. "You'll make a delicious meal…" as the blade drew closer and closer to Naruto's throat, his eyes and his body was overwhelmed with fear. Just as Orichimaru was about to strike Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs._

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!"_

"No! Huh…" Naruto looked around to see that he was still in one of the rooms that Kakashi had purchased for them to stay the night in, the room was pretty and nice, in the daylight anyways, in the night it looked like something completely different, it looked more like the torture room they investigated a while back. On their last mission…

_**Flashback**_

"Awww man…we've checked this place from top to bottom but all these rooms just have a bed and a window…" Sakura moaned as she opened another door. Naruto had to agree with her "Yeah…it's totally boring…are you sure Orichimaru had a laboratory here?" Sasuke just made the usual hum as he looked around the place.

"Who knows…but Kakashi was insistent that we check everywhere…" Naruto yawned, he was tired, he as sure as hell didn't want to stay here anymore than he wants too, it was dark, it was cold and there was something in the air that made him a bit nervous, suspicious anyways. He had a bad feeling; Naruto had a very bad feeling in his stomach.

"Come on let's check the next room…" Sasuke ordered as he turned and left the room, of course it was only natural that Sakura would follow "Hai"

A sudden shiver went down Naruto's spine, he shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself, and Naruto sensed a presence around him, not only that…but he smelled something that made his thoughts spiral a bit out of control. Naruto looked around him one more time, eerie sounds began to make their way to his ears.

"_Naruto…"_

Naruto's eyes went a bit wide as sweat trickled down his cheek. _This place…this place is…_a hand suddenly slapped down unto Naruto's shoulder as he jumped and turned around quickly to see black ox eyes staring at him, Sasuke frowned at him.

"Are you coming Dobe? Kakashi said that we should stay together…" Naruto nodded as he followed Sasuke out of the room, he took one more look back before leaving and closing the door behind him. The hallways that they entered too were dreary and stone walls towered and surrounded them, as cold water dripped off the ceiling. But the feeling that Naruto felt the first time didn't go away, the cold still overwhelmed him, he wrapped his arms around himself once more, following his team mates.

"Um…is it just me or is it cold in here…" Naruto muttered hesitantly as he stopped for a while, Sasuke and Sakura looked back at the blond haired Shinobi, seeing him shaking as if he was cold. Which was impossible because it didn't feel cold to any of them?

"What are you talking about; it's boiling in here…" Sakura said firmly as she placed her hands unto her hips. Sasuke agreed "Sakura's right, are you sure it's just not your imagination?" Naruto guesses that their right so he shook the feeling off as he wondered after them, beginning the walk once more.

"I guess your right…" Still there was something unsettling about this place that placed all his senses into a panicky level. Also there was something in the air that was thick, every time Naruto tried to breath, he couldn't. All of a sudden he had trouble with breathing and there was a powerful stench that placed pressure on his senses and Naruto's body. Naruto slowed down into a halt as he shivered uncontrollably, he was freezing, and Naruto was freezing cold like ice.

_This place…_

Naruto shivered violently, he felt this almighty pressure placed unto his body, pushing him down, he tightened his grip around his shoulders as his heart began to beat wildly, he didn't know what was going on, he was scared, he was terrified.

_This place smells like…_

"Ugh! Agh!" Naruto gasped as he closed his eyes. Sasuke and Sakura both turned round to see that their comrade had fallen. "Naruto?!" Sasuke was the first one to react as he ran over to Naruto; Sakura soon followed "What's wrong!" Naruto jumped as he shouted "Don't come any closer!!" Sasuke and Sakura stopped in their tracks as they looked at Naruto, noticing the fear that was imprinted in his eyes.

"Naruto? What is it? What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he slowly took out a kunai, funny there wasn't any enemies around so what was wrong with him?

"I-I don't know…all of a sudden I couldn't move…I just fell down…as if my body was being hammered down…agh!!" something in Naruto's head clicked as he placed his hands unto his blond bangs, on his blue head band. All of a sudden he could hear his own heartbeats and everything he saw went all wavy, like he was drugged or something, he could still smell the weird stench that was surrounding the air, making all of the fox child's sense go haywire.

_This place smells like…_

"_Naruto Uzumaki…"_ bright yellow eyes suddenly went into Naruto's head as he screamed at the top of his lungs, his blue eyes suddenly going into the demonic red, releasing a huge amount of red chakra. Sasuke snapped into action as he grabbed Sakura and jumped out of the way, as some stones tumbled unto the ground.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled, Naruto ran down the hallway, he could sense two things, fear and then the over powering desire to get out of here, what ever made Naruto go haywire had something to do with this place. "What's gotten into him?" asked Sakura as she looked up at Sasuke.

"I don't know, but we should probably go after him, he seemed pretty spooked…" Sakura nodded, they were a team and when one of them is spooked or has gone haywire, it was up to the other two to bring their team mate back.

_I have to get out of here! I've got to get out of here! _Naruto kept repeating over and over in his head as he continued to run, he ran into any direction that he thought would be a suitable way out. Naruto wanted to get out, he wanted to get out, he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to be back at home with Iruka sensei, he wanted to go back home. Naruto hated this place, he hated it, it scared him, and every thing around him scared him, the feeling in the air, the smell, everything he hated about this place, everything that scared him about this place.

He kicked down a door as he entered into a room that was different than any other room, it also had a cupboard, Naruto was terrified, an eerie feeling surrounded him as he froze, eerie voices echoed in his head. Naruto shivered as he wrapped his arms around his small shivering frame. There was something drawing him closer to the closet as he slowly opened its doors, his eyes began to turn into a dull blue. Naruto slowly crept into the closet as he closed the door lightly, making sure not to make a sound, he wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you?!" came a familiar voice, Kakashi's voice. Naruto made sure to stay very quiet, he didn't want to say anything at the moment, for some reason he felt empty. "Naruto, I know you're in here…"

"G-go away" Naruto said in a shaky whisper.

"Naruto…it's alright…your okay…open the cupboard door Naruto…" Kakashi's shadow was overshadowing the pieces of light that were once shining down upon him. Naruto looked up a bit as a tear slid down his cheek. "N-no…if I do…I'll only hear them again…"

"Hear what?" Kakashi asked softly and gently.

"T-Those voices…that kept calling to me…and then…I'll lose control again…" Kakashi can hear the insecurity in Naruto's shaking voice, Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, all of them were feeling worried about the blond haired Shinobi, they never seen him act this way before. Kakashi sighed as he placed his hands unto the knobs of the cupboard.

"Don't!!" Naruto shouted Kakashi stopped immediately "Please…don't…" Kakashi narrowed his brow as he tightened his grip around the handles. "Naruto, you have to come out, we can't leave you in there…you want to go back to Konoha right?" Naruto thought it over a bit, he did want to return home "H-Hai…"

"Well we can't do that if you lock yourself in a cupboard now can we?" Naruto made a little nod "Mhm"

_**Creak**_

Naruto slowly looked up as tears streamed down his eyes, black eyes looking down on him; Kakashi raised a hand towards the young shaken boy as he gave him a determined look. "It's okay Naruto…I'll make sure nothing will happen to you…come on…"

Naruto slowly raised a hand up towards his sensei as he placed his opposite hand unto the wooden basin, what he didn't know was that his hand was pushing down a button that suddenly made a rusty click.

_**Click**_

"W-what?" all of a sudden something wrapped itself around Naruto's arms and legs as it slowly quickly dragged the blond into a trap door as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto!!"

"Sensei!!" Sasuke and Sakura ran over to their Sensei as they both shouted their team mate's name. "Naruto!!" Sasuke screamed as he slammed a fist unto the door that suddenly closed after it took Naruto from them.

"Kakashi Sensei!!" Sakura shrieked. Kakashi clenched his fist as he pushed Sasuke out of the way. "No, Not this time!!" he slammed his fist down unto the board as a huge hall was made into the cupboard wall revealing a secret passage way.

"Sakura, Sasuke, come on!!"

**To Be Continued**

_**Youkai Of Hearts: **_Like it? Hate it? If I get a couple of reviews please tell me if it's good or not? I need a review or two to know…pretty please


	2. Part 2

**Naruto:**

**Don't Be Scared **

**2**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Thanxs for the reviews kiddos!! I didn't think I'd get so many reviews on the first chapter, that was actually a shock to me..heres the second chap, hope you enjoy it...although...I don't think it's as good as the first one but...enjoy anyways:3

**Let Us Continue The Story…**

_**Still In Flashback**_

"Uh…ow…" Naruto slowly opened his blue eyes, his vision was a bit blurred, he couldn't feel his legs, but he could feel his hands, he moved them but was only able to make a little movement. Naruto slowly sat himself up but hissed in the process, something in the air was keeping him down, like before, when he walked down the hallway with Sasuke and Sakura.

There was something in this place that that was more terrifying than the last one, there were test bottles all over the place and a stone table settled in front of him, Naruto slowly pushed himself up to his feet, but staggered a bit as he walked over to it as he looked down on it, there seemed to be something wrapped under the bloodied white sheets that were on it.

Something in Naruto's mind told him to raise the cloth, but Naruto didn't want to he was shaking because of the amount of pressure that was surrounding him, his eyes just continued to go dimmer and dimmer as they went into a dim red.

_This place smells like death_ Naruto thought as he took a couple of steps back. His legs feeling a bit wobbly as Naruto shivered, placing his arms around him again. He felt cold, so cold that his body wanted to collapse right now, but Naruto's mind didn't want to submit to his body's wishes.

"_N-Naruto Uzumaki…" _Naruto's body slid down limply unto then floor, his muscles became weak under the pressure and strain that was surrounding the room, Naruto made a cough followed by a weak moan.

"_Remove the cloth…" _Naruto raised his head slowly to the cloth, he slowly pushed himself up once more as he staggered over to the bloodied blanket as he placed a wary, exhausted hand unto the material, running his hand down it's cloth like texture. Naruto slowly clutched the soft blanket in his hand as he slowly removed it.

"_That's it…" _the voices were beginning to sound more sinister and deadly, Naruto froze as he seen burned flesh in front of him, his eyes widening in horror. Naruto began to shake as he immediately placed his arms around his body once more, taking a couple of steps back. Blood falling off the stone table as it splashed unto the floor.

"Oh my god…Aah!" Naruto placed a hand over his mouth and nose, trying to avoid smelling the decomposed, burnt body lying in front of him, it was a girl about his age, lying in front of him, but he could see none of her features because the girl was horribly burned.

"_Awww you don't like what you see…"_

Tears began to drip off his face, he didn't like what he sees, Naruto was terrified stiff of the scene that was in front of him. "Who…Who would do such an awful thing…" he muttered in a horrified whisper. _"She was only one of many experiments I examined on…it was a shame she had to die, she showed a lot of promise…" _

"Shut up!! Leave me alone!! Leave me alone!!" Naruto screamed as he collapsed to the floor, slamming his fists violently unto the concrete this was a bit too much for the young Shinobi to take in. Naruto wanted to go home, he wanted to leave this place and never come back, he wanted to be back home with Iruka Sensei and Granny Tsunade.

"Leave me alone!!" suddenly a pair of strong arms surprised him as he was picked off the floor, Naruto struggled as he tried to get free, his head filled with thoughts of both fear and confusion. "Let me go!! Let me go!!" he shrieked.

"Naruto calm down! Calm down! It's me, it's me!" came Kakashi's reassuring voice as he held the scared boy close to him as he diverted the young Shinobi's attention from the awful scene that he had witnessed. "K-Kakashi Sensei, he won't go away, he won't leave me alone…" Naruto sobbed as he clutched unto his sensei, not wanting to let go.

"I-I want to go home…sniff…I want to…" Naruto collapsed into his sensei's arms, the shock and fear must've overwhelmed him and that was all Naruto could remember from the laboratory…

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto could still not get over it; he huddled up on his bed, wrapping his arms around his shaking knees, burrowing his head on them. A slight tear going down his face as he continued to sob quietly, he remembered when he snuck into the closet, at that moment he had no idea what he was doing, it just made Naruto feel comfortable.

_What…made me go berserk?_ Naruto wanted to know what made him act the way he did, he felt like he was a scared little rabbit in that place, trying to run away from a very blood thirsty predator, like a snake, like…

_**Orichimaru…**_

Sweat began to coat his skin as he slowly laid himself back unto his bed, raising the covers as he wrapped them around him, Naruto shouldn't worry about it, he'll think about it later, when he feels a little bit better then he'll ask Kakashi sensei what happened to make him so out of control down there.

_**Flashback**_

"Phew, man does it feel good to get out of that place…" came Sakura's relieved voice. Naruto opened his eyes lightly a bit, he could see that Kakashi was giving him a piggyback, from blurred vision anyways, Naruto couldn't leave them opened for long, his eyes felt like two anvils as they closed again.

"Well at least we know now that no ones ever going to return to that place, however we have a more important regarding Naruto…" Kakashi stated

"Oh yeah sensei…why did Naruto go out of control anyways? And if it did happen because of a drug or something…why weren't me or Sasuke infected?"

"Hm…I'm not sure…we can ask him when he regains consciousness…" for the meantime Naruto thinks he should just pretend to be unconscious for a little longer. He didn't want to talk about the way he acted.

"What a loser…" Sasuke muttered in disgust.

"Shut up…teme…" Well there goes that plan; it wasn't long until Sasuke would make an annoying comment that would make Naruto retaliate, he opened his eyes weakly as he squirmed a bit on Kakashi's back. "Agh, Naruto how you feeling…" Naruto thought for a minute and then he remembered the incident in the Laboratory and closed his eyes tightly as he buried his head down Kakashi's back

"Regret is a terrible feeling isn't it?" Naruto nodded quietly as he reopened his eyes again.

"Naruto…what happened to you back there?" asked Sakura as she walked over, Naruto could see her bright, worried greens looking at him, Naruto frowned, turning his head away as he shivered a bit, he didn't want to remember. "Naruto?"

"I-I…don't… want to talk…about it…" he replied in a shaky whisper.

"Why, because you acted like a wild, frightened animal down there?" Sasuke walked over flinging a glare at Naruto. "N-no…"

"Or was it because of that corpse that you saw down in there that freaked you out too?"

"That's enough Sasuke, Naruto will tell us when he's ready…right Naruto…" Naruto made one last nod as he closed his eyes; he was still a bit weak and sleepy so he rested his head, entering into the world of slumber.

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto closed his eyes, wanting to go to sleep, he tugged the covers close to him because he felt cold, very cold all of a sudden, like it was when he was down there, down in the depths of that Laboratory, he didn't care what Sasuke and Sakura said, it wasn't hot for him down there, it was freezing cold.

"_Naruto…" _An eerie sensation was felt on the back of his neck, Naruto tensed as his eyes flew open, his breathing stopped, heart beating widely and rapidly, the sensation still tickled his neck and his senses as they slowly wrapped around his neck, it felt like a hand, a familiar hand, _**his hand**_

Naruto jumped up into a sitting position in his bed as he sweated uncontrollably, it was happening again, it was happening to the young fox child again. His breathing went into a quick tempo as he panicked; he turned his gaze over to Sasuke, he wonders how the young Uchia could sleep, couldn't he sense something sinister in the air, the eerie sense that someone was in here with them.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered no reply. No he shouldn't, Naruto knows he shouldn't ask for the Uchia's help, not after _that_ discussion…

_**Flashback**_

"Here we are then, sure your going to be alright Naruto?" Naruto nodded as he raised the bed covers over him. "Yeah I'll be fine…you guys go one ahead and get something to eat, don't let me slow you down…" Kakashi made a smile under his mask as he turned and left.

"You want us to bring something back?" asked Sakura as she patted the blond on the head, Naruto shook his head, he didn't really feel like eating, not at the moment, but he can assure himself that he's be at Ichiraku's Ramen, gulping down the usual meal that he'd have.

"Nah, I'll be alright, besides I'm not that hungry…"

"Yeah, you'd probably wait till we get back to the Village and gulf down a dish of ramen" Naruto smiled while making a chuckle "Hell! You got that right Sakura-chan!!" she rolled her eyes as she flicked a piece of her pink hair to one side, Sakura made the usual look then turned round as she was about to leave.

"We'll just leave you be then, coming Sasuke?" Sasuke was just leaning against the wall, he seemed to be deep in though, and Naruto wondered what he could be thinking? He's probably thinking about his older brother and what ways he can do to kill him. The raven haired boy looked at Sakura as he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry, I think I'll stay here…"

"That's alright, you two are staying in this room anyways, so Sakura and I will be going on a head…don't push Naruto too hard Sasuke…"

"Heh! Like Sasuke can do that Kakashi Sensei, he won't be able too, even when I'm in this state…"

_**Slam**_

Naruto relaxed his head unto the soft pillow as he made a sigh in relief, all Naruto wanted to do now was rest and forget about the whole ordeal that happened today. He closed his eyes lightly, trying to breathe calmly. To think it was almost towards night time and yet the sun was still out, making a last farewell until the moon would appear and takes the yellow stars place and replaces the clouds with stars.

"Time to get some shut eye…" Naruto muttered as he snuggled into the bed, it was warm, it was nice and cosy, just what he needed to relax, making a little yawn.

"Oi dobe…" that is, if Sasuke would allow him, Naruto twisted his body over towards the door, the one that Kakashi and Sakura exited a few minutes ago. Narrowing his bright blues as he stared into Sasuke's Ox's, his back still lying on the fine painted cream wall next to fine pinned door.

"What you want teme?" Sasuke unfolded his arms as he wondered over to the blond that was stuck in one of the beds before him. "What happened back there? In the laboratory?" Naruto tensed as he could remember yellow like eyes staring at him and a sinister voice reaching his ears once more as he coward under the bed sheets.

"I-I…"

"Well?" Sasuke was waiting on an answer that Naruto didn't want to give.

"I…I don't want to talk about it…" Sasuke growled, raising his hands unto the covers, tearing them off the blond Shinobi as he grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged Naruto up to face him.

"Damn it Naruto, what's wrong with you!? You can fool Kakashi and Sakura with that fake smile you put on your face, but it doesn't work with me! What is it? What is it that you're not telling us? Naruto!!" Sasuke yelled, tightening his grip around Naruto's shoulders making him gasp. It hurt, the grip that Sasuke was putting on him, the shaking, they both hurt, all of a sudden he could see those yellow eyes looking at him again.

"Sasuke…your…hurting me…let go…"

"No I won't! Not until you tell me why?"

"Why the hell do you want to know anyway? It has nothing to do with you!! Something happened to me making me go berserk, that's what happened!! Alright? So let go!" Sasuke immediately froze as he heard Naruto's outburst. Then he frowned, gripping tighter on to Naruto's shoulders making the fox child wince.

"Was it a drug?"

"No…"

"Then what? What made you go berserk?" Sasuke demanded, finally thinking he could get an answer out of the dobe. Naruto did want to tell him and the others why, he turned his head away from Sasuke as his eyes looked over to the window that was behind them, he could only see a little bit of the sunsets rays, he wasn't going to tell, he didn't want to tell in case they think he really is a monster or something.

Sasuke finally released Naruto from his hold as he looked down on him, eyes narrowed…

"I don't get it Naruto…what is it your not telling us? What is it that your so afraid off?"

_**End Flashback**_

And…

**To Be Continued!! **

**Youkai Of Hearts: **That's right I'm just that evil!! Although…I do think that the first chapter was better than this one, I just hope that the third Chap would be as better than this one, like it? Hate it? You decide…oh and if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me…I'll only get better when I know of the mistakes, Oh and any suggestion on how to make the story better, don't hesitate, I'm always open to ideas and suggestions!!…please review and thanks for reading 3


	3. Part 3

**Naruto:**

**Don't Be Scared**

**3**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Hello everyone, thanks for reviewing the last chapter, I was kind of worried encase there was something wrong with it (And of course there was with a couple of spelling mistakes and grammar issues all the thanks to one good Reviewer…I owe you a cookie) And then some people gave me the impression that I was being too evil in the last chappie… So I'm going to cut you all a break and begin this chapter _**.off. with. a… **_

_**Dream Scene!!**_

That's right folks I'm just that evil (Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!!!)

**To The Story…Once again…**

"_Uh…What the hell is going on?" Naruto tried to pull his arm free, he wrists were both chained to a stone table, like the one that was down in the laboratory, Naruto also tried to move his feet, but they were also tied down by heavy rusted chains that were all over his ankles. He tried to pull himself free but he couldn't do it, something was keeping him pinned there._

"_Oh I see your finally awake…" hissed a familiar voice, the young blondes body suddenly froze stiff, his muscles completely stiff, refusing to struggle further. Bright blue eyes trailed all the way above him, meeting bloodthirsty yellows, a shinny silvery blade slashed down next to his ear, into his hair. _

"_So we can finally start the experiment…" Naruto was about to ask a question but all of a sudden, a gag appeared on his lips, all he could do was make a couple of muffled sounds, Orichimaru slowly brought himself down to Naruto's level, placing a hand on to his ear, trying to hear what the vessel of Kyubi had to say. _

"_I'm sorry what was that? Speak a little louder, I can't hear you…" teased the Sannin, raising his blade above Naruto's neck, blood lust coming into play, Naruto then quickly closed his eyes, sweat trickled down his face until all he could see was blood and a glimmer of a blade._

**End Dream Scene**

Naruto immediately sat up in his bed; his eyes wide open with fright, trying his best to regain his proper breathing tempo. He turned his head over to the clock that was pinned on the wall; it's only been five minutes since he had the last nightmare. Naruto narrowed his eyes, watching the hands of the clock tick by, hearing the rumbling of the thunder that has now appeared outside the Inn. Lighting shinning down, breaking through the shadowed clouds accompanied with the splatter of rain.

Naruto quivered at the sound of lightning, it scared the heck out of him. There were many times before in Konoha that a terrible lightning storm came to their village and totally freaked him out.

_**Bzzzzt**_

Naruto jumped as he wrapped his arms over his knees, eyes wide open along with his breathing that was going out of control. Sweat still trickling down his face and his entire body shaking fiercely. He had to hide somewhere; he had to get away from the thunder and lightning. He darted his eyes over to the cupboard that was near the bathroom.

Naruto slowly placed his feet unto the cold wooden floorboards that surround the room, as quietly and gently, trying not to waken the young Uchia that was sleeping next to him, standing up, placing his arms around himself, he felt terribly cold and it was only a minute ago that he felt very hot. Soon as he got to the cupboards, he slowly opened the doors, the slight creaking sound was enough to catch any ones attention. Naruto crept in, sitting inside the cupboard, gently closing the doors around him, leaving him in total darkness with only a little light shinning through, like the time down in the laboratory. Blue eyes going into a very dull shade.

Sasuke at this point made a yawn, raising his head off the pillow, twisting his body into a sitting position while scratching his hand through his raven black hair, eyes partly open, Sasuke was pretty much still in a sleepy state, he was trying to come back to reality. When he heard the creak his senses kicked in.

_What's going on?_

Sasuke brought his sleepy gaze over to Naruto's beside, to see that the young Uzumaki was not where he was supposed to be. _Where's Naruto? _

"Naruto?" he called out in a tired voice, Naruto didn't reply he just stayed quiet inside the bowls of the wooden cupboard. His head lying limply unto his knees, tucking himself in to a ball. Naruto remembered doing this all the time when there was a thunder storm in his own childhood, when he was with Iruka Sensei in the academy…

_**Flashback **_

"_Naruto! Naruto where are you?" Iruka yelled, looking around the academy for the trouble making child. He made a worried expression appear on his face, narrowing his eyes. "Where is he? I wonder if he's okay? Hm?" All of a sudden he could hear whimpering._

_Whimpering that belongs to a child, a boy from the sounds of it. Iruka wondered out of the class room, walking down the white clean hallways, trying to find the source of the crying. _

_**Bzzt!**_

_Lightning suddenly came into view, Iruka looked out the windows, it was pretty close, very close in fact that he swore he could touch it "Wow, that one was close…" the rain was pouring down into the playground. Iruka continued to wonder down the hallway, following the whimpers of the child, he stopped in front of one door, opening it with his hand, entering into a room, that was filled with books and cupboards throughout the room._

_In this room, Iruka was able to hear the whimpers clearly, hearing the constant sobs and sniffles coming from one cupboard that was sitting in a corner, away from a window, the room was completely covered in darkness and shadows, everything was pitch black. Iruka looked to his left as he flipped the switch that was installed in there._

"_Naruto?"_

"_Iruka-Sensei…" came a sniffled reply. Iruka wondered on to the cupboard, opening the doors to see blond hair and a shivering body sitting idly on the cupboards base, teary blues looking up at Iruka, they seemed so alone, so afraid, so scared. Iruka sighed as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and tugged the young boy out of the wooden cupboard. _

"_Naruto what are you doing in there, your suppose to be in class…" Naruto hugged Iruka tightly, tears still streaking down his face, still sobbing, still whimpering, still afraid and still scared of the thunder storm that had just arrived in the village of the hidden Leaves._

"_Was someone making fun of you in class again?" Naruto shock his head._

"_Is it? The storm?" the grip that tightened unto Iruka's jacket was more than he needed to know that the storm was the cause of the problem. "Awww Naruto…it's alright…it's alright…" Iruka cuddled the little blond as he walked out of the room and wandered down the hallways as he reached the infirmary, aka the Nurse's office. _

_Settling Naruto's small frame unto the bed, slowly raising the bed covers and placing them over the small child. Naruto looked up at Iruka as the tears still drizzled from his eyes. "Iruka-sensei…" Iruka pulled up a chair, settling himself down and gripping Naruto's hand that he brought out from under the covers. _

"_It's alright, I'm not leaving you…you and if there's any time that you hear the lightning or thunder that scares you, all you need to do is squeeze my hand got it?" Naruto nodded, Iruka knew that even though Naruto can be a trouble maker some times, deep down he was like any other child that has a fear and would need some help to get through that fear no matter how long it takes_

"_Got it" Naruto whispered._

_**Bzzt!**_

_Naruto jumped as he squeezed Iruka's hand tightly, his little fingers clutching down unto Iruka's gloved hand. "It's alright Naruto, I'm not going anywhere, you're not alone…" Naruto gently closed his eyes as he entered into the world of peaceful dreams._

_**End Flashback**_

"Naruto…what are you doing in here…" Naruto reopened his eyes, slowly raising them up to see onyx black eyes peering down on him. Naruto didn't even notice the doors opened. Naruto looked at Sasuke with his eyes wide open. "Sasuke…when did you?" all of a sudden Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's shoulders as he dragged the young blond out of the cupboard and flung him unto his own bed.

"Right enough with this shit!!"

Naruto looked up, seeing Sasuke pouncing onto him, grabbing the blonde's wrists and placing them over his head "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke was getting worried about him, he never thought that he would ever get worried about someone before but Naruto was the first one to push that button.

"Ever since we left that place you've been acting stranger than usual!" Naruto dropped his head over to his right side, Sasuke growled tightening his grip unto the wrists that he grasped making Naruto winced under the pressure that Sasuke placed on them, closing his eyes tightly.

"Uh!"

"Naruto!" it hurt, the pain that he was placing on Naruto's wrists hurt so much. Naruto gave the Uchia a glare, kicking him off of him, making the Uchia land unto the floor. Sasuke returned the glare as he rose to his feet. Naruto could tell that he wasn't amused with they way that Naruto kicked him off.

"Why?" Naruto kept his eyes on the Uchia, he was still wary of him coming closer, but then came something unsuspected. Soon as their eyes met, Naruto could see an expression that he never saw on Sasuke before, a face that no one has ever seen. Sasuke seemed worried, what was he worried about? "Why won't you tell me what's wrong? Why won't you tell us what's wrong, Naruto…I'm…" Naruto's eyes went wide open, seeing Sasuke like this was both unusual and strange. "S-Sasuke…"

"I'm beginning to worry about you?"

"S-Sasuke…"

"When ever we try to talk to you about it you'd always change the subject, always hide away in your shell when ever it appears…" Naruto wanted to snap at him, but deep down, Naruto knew what Sasuke was saying is true.

"What is it that you're so afraid off? What is it that your trying to lock up so tightly inside your mind, hoping that it'll never open but no matter how much you try it always comes back to haunt you and this isn't just about the incident inside the Laboratory, Naruto when ever we try to talk to you about your past or anything else that we want to know about you, you'd always change subject…" Naruto turned his head away, choking on his tongue to keep back his words and pleas to stop immediately.

"It stops now!" Naruto felt Sasuke's hands placed fiercely on his shoulders, turning his entire body to the Uchia as Onyx eyes meet with bright blues, determination to find out anything that could give him a clue about Naruto. "You're going to tell me, now! First by explaining what happened in the Laboratory and then telling me what the hell freaked you out? Alright…" Naruto narrowed his eyes, directing them away to the door that was covered in shadows, remembering the things that scared him the most, ready to tell what happened in the depths of the abominations in the Laboratory which belonged to the Devil…

Hell's Laboratory

Orichimaru's Laboratory…

And Now…

**To Be Continued!!**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Okay I am aware that this one wasn't exactly as good as the last two and a bit confusing including a very useless Cute, Cuddly Flashback of Naruto and Iruka, but I'm just not satisfied with a fic without Iruka in it or any mention of his name…

And also that Sasuke is a bit out of Character...

That's right people I'm just that confusing aren't I? I don't even know myself and hey now with my exams done I can do some Fics for a while…well…until I get a part time job and go to Tech to start an ICT Course then maybe that might be a slight problem but hey no harm in trying…

And for any Sasuke and Naruto Fans reading I am happy that you have taken the time to read my insignificant piece of writing that I call a fan fiction of Naruto but give me your most honest opinion and also if you see any mistakes or things that confuse you (Or in some cases confuse me) Then please don't hesitate to post or say cause I am always ready to listen on how to improve my writing skills, well until the next chapter…(Which will finally be able to get them _**Out **_of the bedroom and meet Orichimaru Spoiler)

Tadie Bye Kiddos, Kiddies, SasukexNaruto Fans, crazed Yaoi fan girls, I bid you a farewell!!


	4. Part 4

**Naruto:**

**Don't Be Scared**

**4**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Wow, didn't think that there would be so many reviews for chapter 3…thank you for taking so much time into reading my fic, I'm glad that your all enjoying it. Although Sasuke was a little bit out of character as I have so realised. And now we meet the Emo white faced paint feminine snake reject, Orichimaru!!

**Orichimaru: **What? (Annoyed)

**Youkai Of Hearts: **It's true and you know it!!

**To The Story…**

"Lord Orichimaru, we're almost there…" Kabuto stated, standing next to one of the three legendary Sannin, Orichimaru smirked, while he licked his long snaky tongue across his pastel white face. There was someone that he had to get his hands on, someone that he just had to have.

"Good…it won't be long now, it won't be long until I get my hands on you…" pure lust and bloodlust slithered its way unto his face. Orichimaru just couldn't wait any longer; he had many plans waiting for his unsuspecting prey. "It won't be long until I get to taste your blood with my blade and watch you squirm…"

Kabuto couldn't help but also make a smile; he too wanted this prey ever since he laid eyes on him at the Chunnin exams. He always wanted to examine the unsuspecting boy that impressed him with the amount of strength and Chakra that he possessed. _Then I'll be able to examine him, to see what makes that __**boy**__ so powerful_

"What are your orders my lord?" Orichimaru looked at his subordinate, his gold eyes narrowing; he was very good at catching his prey successfully. "We'll wait until they head back to the village through the forest…then we'll strike and catch him…"

**Inn**

Naruto narrowed his eyes, directing them away to the door that was covered in shadows, remembering the things that scared him the most, ready to tell what happened in the depths of the abominations in the Laboratory which belonged to the Devil…

Hell's Laboratory

Orichimaru's Laboratory…

"Well…when we were down there I felt…huh!" All of a sudden Naruto froze, clutching the bed covers with his hands, once again seeing an image of gold, snake like eyes staring at him, his throat immediately begun to close. Naruto clutched his throat, he couldn't breath, Naruto couldn't breath properly as he began to cough violently. Sasuke jumped at the sudden actions his team mate has shown.

"Naruto? What is it?" Naruto couldn't reply because of his coughing.

_This feeling…_

"_Naruto…" _Naruto shivered, collapsing back into the bed covers, Sasuke's heart began to panic, he had no idea what was wrong with him, he placed a hand under Naruto's blond bangs, he was having a fever, and not just your ordinary fever too. "Naruto hang on!"

Sasuke rushed to the bathroom, grasping a glass and filled it up with water that can be found in your bathroom taps. Filling it half way, the Uchia then ran back out to Naruto's bedside, placing it on the bedside cabinet, on to the green coaster. Sitting on the edge of the soft, comfy bed, raising Naruto up, grasping the glass and softly placed it on the blonde's lips, pouring the liquid of H2O down to his throat.

Naruto coughed again as the water went through his throat, loosing it a little but it still hurt, and even though it hurt, Naruto still wanted to tell Sasuke, but every time he thought about it he would see those eyes once more and it would make him cringe. "Are you alright?" Naruto nodded lightly as Sasuke laid the little blond back to his pillow, raising the covers and placed them over him. "G-gomen" Naruto whispered, closing his eyes and entering into the land of sleep.

Sasuke watching his friend, seeing the sleeping form that was laid in front of him. Naruto's hair was all messed up, gentle, slow breathing coming out of the little movement from his lips, his cheeks dipped in a bright, cute pink colour. Sasuke placed his right hand unto Naruto's head, removing a few blond strands of hair out of the way, feeling the temperature on the little fox child's forehead.

Naruto still had a fever, he had no idea how Naruto got it though, it would just seemed to appear when ever Naruto was about to tell him what happened and then all of a sudden a fever would appear and he coughed violently like Naruto was going to suffocate.

_Naruto, What's going on with you? What on earth happened to you down there?_

_**Dream Alert**_

_Naruto gently opened his eyes, staring into nothing but pure darkness that surrounded him, an eerie cold sensation could be felt through out his entire body. Naruto wrapped his arms around himself, he didn't like this cold feeling. _

"_Naruto…" his eyes went wide open at the voice, that eerie, snake like hiss that kept reaching his ears. Then he felt these long arms wrapping themselves around his arms and chest. And a hand slapping unto his mouth to make sure he doesn't scream. "I've finally caught you" Slowly his body was dragged down to the floor, he tried to struggle free, Naruto really did try, but it wasn't good enough._

"_There's no use in struggling, once I find my prey, I never let go…" the arms began to squeeze Naruto's chest, along with a long snake like tongue twisting itself around the young blonde's neck. "And when ever you struggle, I'll just squeeze the very life out of you…until your last breath…"_

_Naruto remembered that voice from anywhere; it was Orichimaru the one who started this whole nightmare. "Awww don't be afraid, it'll all be over soon…very soon…"_

_**End Dream**_

"Naruto…Come on Naruto it's time to get up…" called Kakashi, tugging the bed covers off the shivering Shinobi. Naruto opened his tired wary eyes, slowly getting into a sitting position. Black sand bags formed under his bright blue ocean like eyes. "Good morning…" Naruto whispered.

Kakashi's right eyes frowned at him "Good morning…but it seemed that someone didn't get much sleep last night…" he raised his hand as the Jounin ninja placed a hand unto Naruto's forehead, feeling the temperature that was escalating. "And you have a fever…that can't be right…I thought that your condition would improve, but it would seem that it only gotten worse"

"Hai…" was Naruto's only reply

"Would this have anything to do with yesterday?" Naruto nodded hesitantly. Kakashi slowly wrapped his arms around his student, to comfort him. He knew how scared Naruto was about the incident. He knew how hard it was for Naruto to accept help from anyone; this child wasn't offered help when he was young, when he was in his childhood. Naruto always had to keep his true fears locked up.

This child that he had in his arms, this child that had locked up all his fears in his years in the village of Konoha, had no one to turn to…but now that all changed…Naruto has them to turn too when he felt scared and alone. "It's all right Naruto…" Kakashi whispered.

"We're going back home, we are returning to Konoha…"

_Besides…I made that promise…_

_**Flash Back**_

"_Kakashi!" Kakashi turned round to meet the brown eyed gaze of Iruka. This conversation took place before they left Konoha. "Yes Iruka, what is it?" Iruka darted his eyes past Kakashi as they both starred at the three Genin. Kakashi sighed; he knew what Iruka was going to say._

"_You will bring Naruto back safely, right Kakashi?" _

"_Iruka, you know rightly I will, besides, Naruto may not look it, but he's capable to take care of himself" Iruka flung a worried look at the Jounin. He knew what Kakashi was saying was true, but still he had this feeling about something that is about to happen and Kakashi understood that, because he knew that Iruka treated Naruto as a son and was overly over protective about Naruto._

"_No I know that, but supposedly if Naruto is troubled by something you will comfort him right?" Kakashi didn't understand what Iruka was trying to say. "What are you getting at Iruka?"_

"_Well…you see when Naruto was younger he would always cry at night when he's asleep…" Kakashi nodded, following Iruka's explanation. "When I go to see him, he'd always mutter in his sleep about his fears, like anyone in the village about to kill him or beat him up, or someone saying things to him like 'murder' and when he always wakes up, he'd panic…"_

_Kakashi looked back, seeing the smiling face printed on the young blond. He looked back at Iruka "Will you protect Naruto for me?"_

"_I promise I'll protect Naruto for you…you have me __**word**__"_

"_Iruka Sensei!!" Iruka looked up, seeing Naruto laughing out loud, while waving his small hand to his old sensei and father figure as he screamed "Can we get some ramen when I come back!"_

"_Of course! Just as long as you don't do anything that will trouble Kakashi Sensei…"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Right, shall we head on back to Konoha then?" asked Kakashi, turning round to his three students, Sakura raised her arms in the air while making a tired yawn, it seemed that Naruto wasn't the only one that didn't get enough sleep. She must've been dreaming about Sasuke again…

Sasuke was just being Sasuke and Naruto was half wake, his fist was rubbing his left eye trying to keep himself awake. Kakashi knew that Naruto was the one who had it rough on this mission the most, so he figures that if they get back to Konoha then he'll be able to forget this terrifying ordeal all together.

"I can't wait till we get back home, then I can forget about the dreary place" Sasuke nodded, agreeing with Sakura "Yeah, no more creepy looking rooms, right Naruto?" Naruto just did a simple nod, he'd be much happier to get away from this place more than the three of them put together. "Right then, let's get going" Just before they followed Kakashi and Sakura into the forests that were standing in front of them, Sasuke turned to Naruto, giving the blond a pat on the shoulder. Trying to make his team mate feel relieved.

"Naruto, you should probably stay close to me, I'm guessing from what happened last night you might faint like the dobe you are…" Naruto frowned "Like I'll ever faint in front of you teme, I'm fine…" he coughed a tiny bit, but was able to fling a glare over to the young Uchia before he walked a head of him. Sasuke stood there for a couple of minutes, thinking what he should do since Naruto wouldn't do as he says, then he'll do it the other way round, he'll stay close to _**him**_! Sasuke had this bad feeling that something was about to happen and it was a Ninja's duty to stay alert at all times.

_**Especially when it has something to do with a team mate**_

"Sasuke-kun, you coming?" Sasuke began to walk; he wasn't going to rush just in case they'll think he's being too suspicious. He didn't want Sakura or Kakashi sensei worry.

"Yeah…"

And then the most terrifying thing appeared and it was…

**To Be Continued!!**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **You all thought I was going to do something serious weren't you, well I wasn't because that's for the next Chapter!!

**Orichimaru:** You mean I only appear in the beginning!!

**Youkai Of Hearts:** For the last time yes… (Rolls eyes) Well at least their out of the bed room now…and what happens next…well I'll tell you in about a week or two…but until then your all going to have to wait until I find out what the heck to do with Snaky over here…

**Orichimaru: **I think we should start the next chapter with me kidnapping…AGH!!

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Don't spoil it!! Well until next time kiddos, tadie bye!!


	5. Part 5

**Naruto:**

**Don't Be Scared**

**5**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Wow, I'm getting a lot of reviews for this story now that I look at it along with a few people putting it on their favs and alerts. That's good to hear that my story has some people's (Or in this case SasuNaru fans (Yosh!!) Interests, I like to dedicate this moment to how grateful I am for you taking the time out of your schedule to read my fic as much as I enjoy writing it, well here's the fifth chapter, now we'll get to see who Orichimaru is going to get his hands on…

Although I am going to start this chapter **off** **with a**…

**Sasuke:** No more Dream scenes, Flashbacks or anything _**else**_!!

**Youkai Of Hearts:** What no flashie back?

**Sasuke: **No!

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Not even a tiny winy one?

**Sasuke:** Never, it'll be too boring then…

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Fine…on with the story then…

**Back to the story…**

"Hey, Naruto, you don't look so good, maybe we should rest for a while…" said Sasuke, noticing that Naruto was slowing down from his usual walking pace since they left the town a couple of hours ago. Naruto was leaning his back against a tree, taking in some fresh clear breaths while he slowly slid down the tree bark. Kakashi nodded, taking a couple of steps to the young blond, removing the head band placing his hand unto his forehead, his temperature was still a bit high, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Hm, alright, just for a couple of minutes though, we don't want to stay here any longer than we have too…" the three Genin nodded in unison, both Sakura and Sasuke sat near Naruto, going into the usual conversations and subjects that they would bring up on a break.

"Man Naruto you're so useless, you even got yourself sick!" Sakura laughed, giving the blond a nudge on the shoulder. Naruto just made a feverish smile, his cheeks going into a bright pink. "Yeah…" he muttered. Sakura smiled, closing her eyes petting Naruto a little bit on the head.

"You should take care of yourself a bit more" Naruto nodded, making a tired sigh. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond, thinking if this was the right opportunity to bring the subject about the Laboratory from the ashes again, but then he went against it seeing how tired Naruto was.

"Sasuke-Kun what's wrong?" Sasuke looked at Sakura, meeting her innocent green gaze with her cherry blossom like hair, Naruto wasn't really paying much attention his head was just nodding back and forth, he was trying to stay awake but it wasn't any use for that useless knucklehead they called Naruto Uzumaki, but Sasuke doesn't blame him, he had a couple of long pain filled days this past while. "Nothing, just thinking…"

"About what…" Sasuke darted his eyes above his head, thinking what his reply to the Kunochi ninja should be. "Well you see…huh?" at that moment, Naruto had just given up and his head landed comfortably on Sasuke's shoulder making the young Uchia jump. Sakura just growled "Naruto! Huh?" she stopped as soon as she saw the flushed red face that was imprinted on Naruto's face, his closed eyes twitching while making another cough.

"W-warm…" Naruto snuggled his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's too warm…"

Sakura placed a hand unto Naruto's forehead, this time his fever has raised a lot more than before, than Kakashi has stated. From over hearing the young student's words, Kakashi walked over once again and Sakura swapped her hand with her sensei's. "Hmmm…your temperature seems to have risen up a bit…maybe some water will cool you down…" Sakura on the other hand has another option that may help them out.

"Why doesn't Naruto just take off his jacket…in a day like this it'd be pretty silly to wear something heavy like his jacket…" Kakashi had to nod with Sakura, she had a point, the sun was shinning and it was too warm to wear something like Naruto's orange jacket, it might've helped them on that mission in the snow but not in this one. Kakashi placed his hand from Naruto's forehead to the blonde's jacket zipper, gently taking it off and settling it unto Naruto's lap.

"There that should at least help you cool down, here drink some water" Naruto opened his eyes, raising his hand up to get the bottle of water that his sensei has given to him, gently unscrewing the top and gulping the fine liquid down, feeling it's cool refreshing touch circling his throat and body. Naruto had to admit, it was nice to feeling a bit cooled down.

"How do you feel now?"

"A bit better…" was Naruto's reply.

**Somewhere Nearby**

"Hm…it seems that drug you made has done a bit better than I have imagined Kabuto" Orichimaru looked to his subordinate with a lustful glare. Kabuto smiled, fixing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Of course, since I've studied that kid at the exams I have created a drug strong enough to make anyone's body a bit weak, along with making their senses a bit slower not to slow only half from what they usually are but it's more than enough for us to capture the target in no time at all"

"Good…" Orichimaru looked down on his unsuspecting prey with much amusement. Yet he knew he had to wait for the perfect opportunity, to when they are at their most vulnerable moment, only then would that was the perfect chance to get the boy and then run a few of his _**tests**_ on him.

"We'll strike now when their guard is lowered"

"Yes lord Orichimaru…"

**Back To Naruto And The Others**

"Right, I think we've just rested enough, let's get up and move out, who knows what kind of creatures are lurking around here" Sakura nodded "Hai" Naruto stood up, wrapping his jacket around his waist, just about when he was going to walk on, Sasuke tapped his comrade on the shoulder.

"Oi Dobe! Aren't you forgetting something?" seeing Naruto's tired eyes and tiny yawn was enough to make Sasuke realise just how clueless the guy was. Sasuke frowned, raising Naruto's head band in his clutched fist. Naruto, being as tired as he is, smoothed his hand on his forehead, now realising that he doesn't have his head band on.

"Oh, thanks Sasuke" just as Naruto was about to take the headband out of Sasuke's hands a smoke bomb suddenly fell out of the trees that towered above them, surrounding the entire area that they were all in with a suffocating cloud. "What the?" Kakashi raised his arms up in a defence position, just in case any enemies come to kill him, but at the moment he also had to think of his three students.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, are you all alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright!" Sakura hollered.

"I'm okay…Naruto?" came Sasuke's voice, the raven hired boy looked around the place, but all he could see was that the blond has collapsed unto the ground, headband still in his hand as he coughed. It must've been from inhaling too much of the smoke. Sasuke took out a shuriken, sensing an enemy presence coming their way; he had to protect Naruto since the blond wasn't in any condition to protect him self.

"Sasuke! What about Naruto?" called Kakashi, Sasuke placed a hand unto Naruto's back "He's down, we have to get him out of here!" then Sasuke and Kakashi could hear Sakura screaming, she must've been hit by the enemy "Sakura-chan" Naruto muttered, opening his bright blue orbs. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and slung it over his shoulders, lifting Naruto up gently and quietly, still keeping his guard up.

"Kakashi! What's happening? What's happened to Sakura!"

"I don't know! AGH!"

"Kakashi Sensei!! Naruto, can you stand?" Naruto looked at Sasuke making a nod, good. "Yeah" Naruto removed his arm from Sasuke's reach, making another choking cough as he did so.

"Don't let your guard down Naruto…" Sasuke instructed, handing Naruto a kunai to protect himself. "Unless you want to get kidnapped, raped or killed" Naruto shivered at those thoughts, he didn't want to get kidnapped, rapped or killed.

"I'm not so sure about the rape or killing part…but…" Sasuke felt a fist connecting to his stomach, tossing him to the ground, his body meeting up with dusty road. He glared his eyes up seeing Kabuto's smirking face and shiny glasses that covered his eyes peering down on the young Uchia. "We are going to kidnap someone"

"K-Kabuto?" Kabuto closed his eyes while he chuckled. "That's right, nice to see you again…Sasuke-kun…" Naruto readied his kunai blade as soon as his eyes darted unto the young sound medical ninja, even though he was still a bit dazed and tired, he had to protect Sasuke, when his comrades are in danger no matter what his condition is, he has to protect them no matter what, even if it had to be his rival and good friend Sasuke Uchia.

"Get away from him!! What do you want with Sasuke?" Kabuto closed his eyes, fixing his glasses, turning to the young fox child, making his reply. "Oh you've got us mistaken Naruto…it's not Sasuke we're after…" Sasuke looked up, if it wasn't him, then who could they be after? Sasuke then gasped, seeing a whole group of snakes sneaking behind Naruto, he saw this technique used by Anko Sensei many times, by then it was clear on who they were truly after.

"Baka!! Behind you!!" Naruto was no match for a group of snakes in so much of a number; they wrapped themselves around Naruto's body, quickly slithering around their prey, wrapping round his arms and waist, squeezing his legs into submission, making the young Shinobi collapse unto the floor, one of the snakes slowly wrapped itself around Naruto's neck, the slither making him quiver. His whole small, quivering form lying completely flat on the ground.

"It's you we're actually after, Naruto Uzumaki" Came a familiar hiss, the smoke slowly disappearing, revealing a familiar form that they all knew very well. "Orichimaru…" Sasuke rose to his feet, getting a kunai in his hands. "Awww Sasuke, you seem to be doing well…however I'm not after you today, I have other business with this boy right _**here**_…" Sasuke growled in anger, seeing the way that the legendary Sannin was bending to his knees and tugging the young weak blond to his lap. "Bastard! Keep away from him!"

Weak blue, watered eyes looked over to Sasuke, Naruto trying to give out a weak plead to his team mate, but he couldn't finish it all "S-Sasu…ke…"

"Naruto!!" Sakura screamed, bright green eyes showing anger and worry, also tugging a kunai from her weapons pouch, after regaining strength to get back to her feet. "Let him go!" she demanded. Kakashi has appeared as well and he was not happy with them capturing one of _**his**_ students.

"What do plan to do with Naruto?" Orichimaru smirked, placing a hand unto Naruto's right cheek, directing his face towards him. Digging his nails into Naruto's whiskers making the young container of the nine tailed fox gasp. This just made Sasuke even angrier with the man than before. "Nothing much, just going to run a few tests on him" Sasuke was about to charge at him but then stopped seeing Orichimaru's hand rising up to the young Uchia.

"Careful…if you try to do anything, my little pets will just squeeze the life out of him and he won't be able to see the light of day again, now I don't think you want something like that hanging on your conscious for the rest of your days now do you?"

"We won't let you get away with this!" Sakura yelled she didn't know how they were going to stop him though, if any of them tried to save the blond then those snakes would kill him in an instance but if they don't then Orichimaru will take him away from the three of them. She tried to think of any way possible but it all ended in two ways…

_**Either Naruto Dies or Orichimaru Takes Him…**_

And then once more **Youkai Of Hearts** Did something very evil to all the audience which resulted in…

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Awww man, sometimes I think I just do these Cliff-hangers for the fun of it…(Which I do) Now honestly tell me what you think about this one, because I thought this one came out a bit weak…I'm starting to lose my good writing skills… (Which aren't really that good because there are millions of better writers that can beat me in this type pf thing, plus I ran out of sugar!! If I don't get sugar then I don't write so good!!)

Plus I want a Naruto plushie, with fox ears…and…and…a fox tail with a pink ribbon, I've already been banned from three shops about talking so much about it and making a clerk go mentally insane, in fact all he said for the rest of the day was "Plushie, make her stop!! Make her stop!!" my brother had to drag me out of the shop for doing such a thing to the pour man (In case your all wondering that didn't actually happen, I'm over exaggerating!)

Well until the next chapter and until Orichimaru gets a hair cut and Sasuke allowing me to do flashbacks again, I bid you all a farewell…

**Orichimaru:** What? My hair's not that bad!!

**Sasuke:** No more flashbacks!! (Raises a sign saying 'Down With Flashbacks)


	6. Part 6

**Naruto:**

**Don't Be Scared**

**6**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Wow…I haven't seen this many reviews since I put up that story for Saiyuki! Hm…I should think about writing more fan fics for Naruto often…

**Sasuke: **You should, we're a much better show than Saiyuki…

**Youkai Of Hearts: **(Glares at him) Look you, Saiyuki is the best show on the earth, besides Naruto that is, withdraw that comment!!

**Sasuke: **Never!

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Then you leave me no choice but to put up a flashback!

**Sasuke: **You wouldn't dare!

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Try me!

**Sasuke:** Fine I withdraw the comment…

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Good Boy X3 SasuNaru Forever!!

**Sasuke: **…I'll kill you…somewhere…someday…

**Back To The Story!**

"So…what will it be…" asked Orochimaru in a husky voice, digging his nails deeper into Naruto's right cheek, while the snake squeezed his throat making him choke, drizzle coming out of his eyes, he was trying his best to breath but he was refused what oxygen was around him.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with so much hate, slowly going into the Sharingan, he didn't like it, he didn't like the feeling of being so helpless, he didn't want to see another comrade die in front of him again, Sasuke won't allow it, he just won't. _Bastard…_he was clutching unto his kunai blade so hard Sasuke thought he would break it if he added more pressure.

"Well?" all three of them froze in their place, they didn't want Naruto to be in that _**demon's**_ hands, but they don't want Naruto dead either. Naruto opened his eyes and darted them over, he knew why they were all hesitating, so he did what he thinks was best.

"K-Kakashi…Sensei" Kakashi looked at him student, seeing a strange expression on the blonde's face. Something that he feels will be most difficult to deal with. "U-use the Chidori on me…" shock was written on the three of them. Did Sasuke hear Naruto right? He wanted Kakashi to use the Chidori on him?

"Naruto…I can't do that!"

"_Will you protect Naruto for me?" _

Naruto frowned weakly; he didn't care about his own life at the moment. Sasuke could see that with the Sharingan. "Baka! What the hell are you trying to do? Kill yourself!! If Kakashi uses the Chidori then you could die!" Naruto flung a weak glare at the young Uchia.

"I rather be killed than be taken by this bastard…do it Sensei…_kill me now_…" Kakashi froze by those words; Sakura was almost in tears hearing the knucklehead saying such things. Sakura knew how unpredictable Naruto could be, but she never expected him to do something like this. This wasn't the only thing that showed it also showed how unstable Naruto is.

"No! Naruto! You'll die…" she wept, her body trembling all over until it got to the point that she couldn't stand anymore. "S-Sakura-chan…ugh!" at that moment the snaked squeezed his throat, causing Naruto to lose his consciousness, leaving his body limp in Orochimaru's grasp, the snakes slowly returning to their master's side, releasing the young blond Shinobi from their scaly shackles, the older ninja slowly rising to his feet, wrapping his left arm on Naruto's stomach, causing his arms and legs to dangle along with his bowed head.

"Let him go!" Sakura screamed, tears still squeezing out of her eyes. Sasuke was about to tempt to do another charge at him, but was stopped when Orochimaru lifted up Naruto's limp form and placed it in front of his, a kunai blade drawn and placed it snugly on his captured prey's neck, using Naruto's limp, unconscious body as both a shield and a threat.

"Another move and he dies…you think the snakes were as dangerous then you haven't seen my true colours…" Kakashi was still trying to think of what to do, he didn't want to use the Chidori in case he'll kill his young student but he didn't want Orochimaru to take him and do only god knows what.

"_S-Sensei_…" Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts, thinking that he just heard Naruto's voice, but to his surprise the boy was still unconscious. "_Please kill me sensei…_" Naruto muttered; Kakashi was pretty surprised that the young boy could still speak when he's unconscious. Naruto was fighting over both consciousness and vice versa. His eyes opening lightly "_kill me_…uh!" the blade was pushed to Naruto's neck a little, feeling the cold smoothness of the kunai knife slowly penetrating his skin, closing his eyes tightly.

"Silence…" Orochimaru hissed, his tongue extending licking Naruto's cheek making the blond cringe under the touch. "_Kakashi Sensei_…" at this point Kakashi couldn't take it anymore, he nodded, complying with his student's request. Sasuke and Sakura looked at their teacher stunned.

"K-Kakashi?" Sakura sniffled. Then when she seen her teacher doing the hand signs did she and the young Uchia realise what the silver haired Jounin was up too. "No, Kakashi sensei you can't do it!! You can't!! You'll kill him!!"

"How can you even agree with the dobe for doing this!!?" Sasuke shrieked.

"What else do you want me to do, I have no choice…" Kakashi stated, the Chidori slowly forming on his hand, Sasuke growled angrily, rushing in front of Kakashi and grabbing the older man's wrist that had the Chidori forming. "You can't do this!! You can't!! I won't let you do this!" Kakashi looked at Sasuke's eyes, seeing an emotion that he never seen in him before.

"And why shouldn't I Sasuke? Tell me why I shouldn't?" Sasuke darted his eyes down, feeling a little bit awkward in how to tell him. Sasuke gulped, feeling a bit ashamed in saying such a thing and what he said next shocked Kakashi sensei altogether in just one tiny whisper.

Sasuke muttered under his breath, making sure that Sakura couldn't hear and made Kakashi starring at him shocked and confused. "Oh Sasuke…"

"Kabuto!" Kabuto looked at his master, fixing his glasses on more time, their lenses catching the light and reflecting it into one direction. "Yes my lord" Orochimaru grinned tossing the young blond over his back on his left shoulder. Throwing the kunai blade down on the ground.

"We're leaving; we have a couple of _**tests**_ to run…"

"As you wish Lord Orichimaru" with that Kabuto did a couple of the hand signs, Kakashi jumped pushing Sasuke out of the way, running towards the Sannin about to unleash the Chidori on him. "Kakashi stop!!" Sasuke yelled.

"You won't escape!!" Kakashi was about to slam his fist into Orochimaru but Kabuto had completed his jutsu, smothering the three of them into a giant cloud of dust. Kakashi sliced through the dust clouds, the Chidori slamming into the tree that was settled behind its wake.

A giant explosion could be heard from impact, Kakashi growled under his breath, he couldn't believe that he let _**them**_ take Naruto, if only he hadn't have let his emotions for the boy get in the way then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have let them escape with Naruto in their sharpened claws.

"Damn it!"

"No Naruto!!!" Sakura cried, still in shock from the whole incident which unravelled in front of her, never before has she felt so useless and helpless. Not only did she not help out but now they took her team mate and they would probably never be able to see him again.

Sasuke just walked a bit forward to the place where they vanished into the dust clouds. His eyes trailed down to a shining blue jewel that caught his eye immediately. Sasuke slowly bend his body down towards it, gently picking it up in his hand, bringing it up towards him, looking at him as he rose to his feet, staring into the jewel's beauty, he gripped it, holding it close to his chest.

He knew who it belonged to…

"Naruto…" he muttered, his body trembling with anger for not saving his comrade and regret for not protecting Naruto and not realising that he was who they were both after. "No…"

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sasuke dropped himself to the ground, slamming a fist down, creating a crater due to impact. "No! Why didn't I protect him! Why couldn't I predicted this! It was so obvious that they were going after Naruto!! Why couldn't I have stopped them!!?" Kakashi walked to Sasuke, placing a reassuring hand unto the trembling Uchia's shoulder.

"Because you didn't want them to kill him…" Sasuke looked up at his teacher, his eyes filled with such helplessness and sorrow for not helping Naruto, now Kakashi was clear that what Sasuke said to him earlier was purely true and that his feelings towards Naruto was genuine.

"You didn't want anyone to hurt the person you love…We'll get Naruto back Sasuke, We'll get him back…"

Sasuke closed his eyes, he felt so pained that the blond was taken away from them, he felt so useless and helpless, he wanted Naruto back, Sasuke wanted Naruto back so much that he thought he would die. His body trembling all over, his hand tightly gripping the blue jewel in his clenched fist, picking up some dirt in the process.

_**Naruto…**_

_**I…**_

**To Be Continued!!**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!! I still have my evilness!! Hurray for me!! I know this chapter isn't as great and there's a couple of OOCness due to Sasuke, (I'm really sorry Sasuke fan girls, but I had to do something) plus I wanted this chapter out of the way so I can bring in the good stuff, I'm sorry if it's a bit rushed, but I'm going on my holidays soon also my English isn't as good as it was…

**Sasuke: **Why did you stop the story there? I wanted to know what I was going to say…or think…

**Youkai Of Hearts:** You sure you want to know?

**Sasuke:** Yeah

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Alright, come here…

(Hushes Sasuke Over, countless whispers are heard)

**Sasuke:** I'll kill you

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Mwhahahahahahaha, you do and I'll add another flashback for badness…

**Sasuke:** Damn it!

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Well until next chapie kiddos, see yeah later :3


	7. Part 7

**Naruto:**

**Don't Be Scared**

**7**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Hey did you guys know that first of all when I thought about this story it was only suppose to be one page? Yup that's right, I never thought of doing so many chapters but then all these ideas flew into my head and then I just thought "What the hell! Why not a whole story!!" And also another horrifying secret, I never planned to have Orochimaru or Kabuto in this story…

**Orochimaru & Kabuto:** What!! Why!?

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Hey you (Points to Orochimaru) you're a washed up clown reject that belongs to a closet and (Points to Kabuto) you're a pansy medic that acts and sounds like a girl!!

**Orochimaru:** (cries)

**Kabuto:** You weren't supposed to tell anyone…

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Well you know how evil I can be, when you're a villain and you have a secret, your not safe telling it to me insert evil laugh here now where was I…Oh yes, _**Flashback!!**_

**Sasuke: **(Smacks YOH with a pipe) No more flashbacks!! I warned you!! And stop abusing the villains; you were arrested for doing that last time remember?

**Now on to the story…**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurred and he felt so hot, even with his jacket off. He was gagged, his wrists and ankles tied up, it wasn't like he could move anyways, his body felt like a large stone, plus he was tossed at a corner, all her could see was the stone table that looked very familiar to him and also he could see Orochimaru's back turned from him.

He tried to wiggle his wrists out of the rope, but he couldn't due to his fever, plus his body felt very weak.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake, Naruto…" Naruto slowly looked up to see Kabuto's face, the usual smirk looking down upon him. The medical ninja bended down to Naruto's level, grabbing a couple of strands of Naruto's hair, dragging his head up to him. It really hurt by the violent tug that Kabuto used on him.

"It's seems that drug I used on you is working a lot more than I intended, I knew that you and the others would come down here, but we didn't know how soon…until we followed your recent activity and a little visit to your home…" Naruto's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh that's right, the Fifth Hokage immediately wiped your memory clean of that incident didn't she?"

_Baa-chan?_

He let go of the blond Shinobi's hair, letting Naruto's head drop down unto the concrete once more, Naruto wondered what Kabuto was talking about, and they were at his home? He doesn't remember and he wondered if there was a drug down here then why was he the only one under the influence and none of the others.

_S-Sasuke…anyone…help me…_

With that he slowly closes his eyes once more…

**Back at the Inn**

Sasuke sat on the bed, holding Naruto's necklace, he's been looking at it for thirty minutes now, all he could think about was Naruto and the condition he was in. He couldn't stop thinking about the blond, about the way he's been acting, the way he's been falling into a fever, Sasuke saw all the signs, but why couldn't he have predicted any of this sooner?

"Sasuke-kun" he snapped out of his thoughts as he turned his gaze to Sakura, bright green orbs looking into his dark onyx ones. She could see the sadness and depression in them; Sakura knew how much Sasuke was hurting even though the young Uchia tried his best not to show it. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Sakura, he didn't have anything to say, his eyes slowly then darted back down to the blue jewel clutched in his hand once more.

"We'll find Naruto as soon as Kakashi Sensei gets back…" she reassured him with a smile, but none of her smiles were going to help Sasuke this time even though he wished they would.

Not only was Naruto's necklace was in his possession, but Naruto's head band was too. He settled it at the bedside cabinet next to the bed; Sasuke took a quick glance over to the headband, seeing the leaf village symbol, their village leaf symbol.

"_I passed; I'm an honorary Ninja, Ninja!" _

His voice just echoed through the jet haired shinobi's head, when they passed that survival training that Kakashi set up for them. That idiotic smile that was laced on Naruto's lips at the time.

"_I'm going to become Hokage, so everyone will respect me and will stop treating me like dirt! It's my dream!"_

_Dream huh?_

Sasuke frowned, lifting himself off the bed, trailing his footsteps towards the door. "Sasuke-kun?" his hand placed around the handle, tugging it down and opening the door walking out of the room, Sakura ran after him. She was wondering what's wrong with Sasuke….

_That Dream won't be any good if you're dead Naruto…_

"I have this feeling…that…that wasn't the first time Orochimaru caught Naruto…" he didn't know where he got this feeling from but Sasuke knew that there was something strange going on with Naruto and that Kakashi might be the one that has the answers.

"Now hold on a minute Sasuke…" Sasuke wondered to the other room that he knew that Kakashi was occupied in, since he had to do something important.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled, almost taking the door to his teacher's room from its own hinges. The Jounin looked over to the intruding student while making a tired sigh; he was reading his orange book once again. "Now Sasuke was that really necessary?" Sasuke stormed into the room. "How can you just sit there when Naruto's in danger!" he snapped.

Kakashi frowned "Sasuke!" Sasuke stared at his teacher for a moment until he finally calmed down. "If you are going to say something Sasuke? Say it?" Sasuke took a deep breath, about to ask his question, to see if his suspicions about Naruto and Orochimaru true or false?

"That wasn't the only time that Orochimaru kid napped Naruto was it? Kakashi Sensei?"

"Now why would you say that Sasuke?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Kakashi, onyx meeting with ebony, remembering some sentences that Kakashi had said before. "Because whenever we were in the Laboratory and our encounter with Orochimaru, you said, 'Not this time' and ' you won't escape', so I assumed that this hasn't been the first time that Orochimaru has kidnapped Naruto before…"

Kakashi closed his book, settling it into his pouch, making another wary sigh. He knew that Sasuke was right; this wasn't the only time that Naruto got caught by the Sannin. "As sharp as always Sasuke, yes this wasn't the first time that Naruto got caught…do you two remember the day that Naruto was in the hospital after he returned with the Fifth Hokage about a week later?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded. They remembered that day, who couldn't? No training for about a week.

"Yeah, we were told that Naruto got sick from all the late night training he did so he had to stay in hospital…" Kakashi narrowed his ebony eyes "That was only a cover story for what really happened…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Hm…I wonder how Naruto's doing, he's must be pretty exhausted from his travels with Jiraiya…" Kakashi said to himself, he was just released from hospital yesterday because of Tsunade's healing abilities and all thanks to Naruto's help. He felt like he owes the little Shinobi for once. _

_The rain continued to drizzle down all over the place, it's been raining for a couple of days now, thank goodness that they had a couple of sunny spells in Konoha. When Kakashi walked up the stairs of the dorms that were inside the academy's walls, he began to think of Naruto's usual routine before he goes to sleep "Knowing that Naruto he's probably having a cup of ramen now and…huh?"_

_He stopped seeing that the door to Naruto's room down the hallway was opened, letting the light shine out into it's dark dreary hallways. Kakashi jumped, he knew that wasn't part of Naruto's routine or the fact that no student that stayed on in the dorms was never to go out at night! Unless there was a mission that is…_

_And Naruto had no mission…_

"_Naruto!" Kakashi rushed up to the young boy's door, taking a few cautious steps into the apartment, his eyes widened at the sight that was in front of him, he saw the young Shinobi sprawled out on the floor, his arms spread out at either side, he was covered in many bruises and was bleeding from the forehead. His neck was bright red; Kakashi thought it might've been due to strangulation. _

"_Naruto! Are you alright?! Naruto!" all he got was a weak moan for a reply. Kakashi walked over to his pupil and scooped him up in his arms. Naruto opens his eyes a bit and muttered_

"_Orochimaru was here…"_

_**End Flashback**_

"He went to Naruto's apartment?!" Sakura was shocked when she heard it, Kakashi nodded. "How did he even get into the dorms, better yet how did he get into the village?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi shock his head

"He's one of the legendary Sannin; he knows all the secret entrances which lead into the village, when he was still a boy he used those entrances to go out and train without anyone noticing, well that's what the Fifth Hokage said anyways…"

Sasuke couldn't believe how easy it was for the monster to sneak into the village undetected and how easy Orochimaru could catch Naruto but there was a slight problem "But Orochimaru didn't take Naruto by then, why?" Kakashi shock his head once more "Orochimaru did what he intended to do; he injected a weird type of serum into Naruto's system, probably to test it to see if it could work…"

"But why did he go after Naruto in the first place?" Kakashi thought that Orochimaru was after the Nine tailed fox, but all that stuff is confidential and that no one except him and the other higher ranking Ninja, including the Fifth Hokage knew about it, but Sasuke and Sakura are not meant to know, even though that they are his team mates, he can't risk them in finding out.

"We didn't know…"

_**Flashback**_

_**(Youkai Of Hearts: Forgive me, I just had to get a few things settled!!)**_

"_Orochimaru? How did he even get close to Naruto!?" Iruka snapped, they were all in the Fifth Hokage's office, Naruto's weak body was placed over to the sofa, a blanket covering his limp form, his eyes closed, Naruto was sleeping soundly for now. _

_Tsunade kneeled down to Naruto's side, "His wounds should have healed by now…" placing a hand on his forehead where the blood was dripping, a green aura surrounded her hand as the wound on his head slowly healed. She narrowed her brown orbs on a mark that was on Naruto's left arm, a little bit of his blood was trickling down it. _

"_He must've been injected with something that takes effect on his ability to heal…or what ever that monster did to him…" Kakashi nodded. He was relieved that Naruto was alive, if the kid was dead then he'd be real torn up that he lost someone else he cared for. "I'm just relieved that he's safe…" Tsunade still seemed to be a bit troubled, she stood up as she walked over to her desk and lifted up a black brush, dipping it in black paint, scribbling it unto her hand, a symbol that Kakashi had never seen before in his life._

"_What are you planning on doing?" Iruka asked. Tsunade didn't answer, she walked back to Naruto's side, placing a hand firmly on his forehead but she held unto the boys arm just in case he made any sudden reactions or tried to resist. "Fifth Hokage?" _

_A type of green chakra circulated her hand, Naruto flinched as he shrieked a bit, trying to struggle but Tsunade kept her grip on him, no matter how much he could struggle, Naruto couldn't match Tsunade even when he's in this state. "I'm sorry Naruto…" she whispered._

"_What are you doing!" Iruka yelled as he was about to walk over and stop her, but Kakashi stopped him by holding unto his fellow ninja's shoulders. "Kakashi" "I'm sure the Fifth Hokage knows what she's doing Iruka, just trust her…"_

_Naruto let out another yelp, like he was going to lose control or something even more dangerous. Not matter how much he tried, Tsunade wasn't going to stop. "Just hold on a little longer…" then it all stopped, just like that a couple of minutes of pain and it all stopped when Tsunade was finished. _

"_B-Baa-chan…" Naruto whispered, she narrowed her eyes in sympathy as she wrapped her arms around the boy and held him close to her. "It's okay…it's all over…" she darted her eyes over to Shizune, immediately Shizune knew what the Fifth Hokage wanted and she nodded, walking over and lifted Naruto into her arms, carrying the young ninja out of the room, it was only when the door was closed did questions begin to fly…_

"_What did you just do to Naruto?" asked Kakashi in a calm voice. Tsunade stood up looking at the two men, about to explain the situation. "What I am about to say now does not leave this room…" the two Shinobi nodded in unison. "What I have done there now was a forbidden Jutsu that is only used on special occasions such as this one, since Orochimaru seemed to have done something to Naruto; I've decided that it would be best to block the incident from his memory…" Iruka looked at her shocked._

"_But isn't that a bit unfair to Naruto…" Tsunade nodded "Might be, but if Naruto found out that he was caught by Orochimaru then it would haunt him for life and who knows what he would do…you don't want Naruto to suffer do you Iruka sensei?" Iruka looked down and nodded, he didn't want Naruto to do anything that would threaten his own life and Iruka cared about his student very much._

"_Plus if people find out that Orochimaru was within these walls then it would cause another panic…, I know it's hard but for now, we'll say that Naruto fainted from exhaustion from training too much since we came back and also keep him in the hospital for a week…hopefully by the end of that week then Naruto would be back to normal by then…okay…"_

_And then…_

**To Be Continued!**

**Sasuke: **Hello, you all must be wondering why **Youkai Of Hearts** is not here for the final word, you see **The Protection Of Villain's Police** came and hauled her off for abusing the Villains of Naruto again, even kicking Orochimaru in the shin, listen in these days it is illegal to kick a Villain in the shin, due to emotional stress and lack of hugs because of how mean writers could be and also…

God who writes this stuff…

**Kabuto: **The Protection Of Villain's Police

**Sasuke:** Since when does a Villain need a hug?

**Kabuto:** Hey at night it gets lonely…

**Sasuke:** Oh and also there will be no updates for two weeks…see you all later, bye, bye!!


	8. Part 8

**Naruto:**

**Don't Be Scared**

**8**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Man…I never thought I'd be able to break out of The Protection Of Villains Police…all they did was set me in front of an old coot that thinks I need Psychological therapy for loving to torment a villain or leave them alone, but why the hell would they?

**Kabuto: **Because even we get stressed, writers, hero's and even props get stressed with everything going on…

**Orochimaru: **And gets a free hug for doing so…

**Itachi: **I agree

**Youkai Of Hearts: **What the hell are you doing here Itachi! I told you once and I'll tell you again, you are not the right size for a derange patient!

**Itachi: **No I haven't come here for that… (Hugs YOH) I'm here for a hug from suffering from stress…

**Youkai Of Hearts:** If you want to keep using those arms, let go of me or death will be swift! And now I will do a penalty for such an offence that has been attempted on my life which is worse than burglary or Murder…

**Sasuke: **(Startled) No You Wouldn't dare!!!

**Youkai Of Hearts:** I'm sorry Sasuke but there's nothing you can do about it! I will now push the emergency button!!

**Beep! Emergency Button Has Been Pressed; Immediate Action Has Now Been Taken…**

_**Flashback**_

"_Hm?" Naruto slowly opened his eyes, he's been staying in the hospital bed for two days not even close to the expiry day that he should be released. He turned his head to his left seeing a familiar face over to his left that was clutching unto his hand softly and tight. It wasn't Iruka since he had work, it was Kakashi Sensei._

"_Naruto…" Kakashi looked at the young blond noticing that he was awake, his eyes were tired, Naruto guessed that he must've been up all night long watching over him. Kakashi brought his face a bit close to his student, noticing Naruto was pondering about why he was here._

"_Kakashi Sensei? Where am I?" asked Naruto in a tired, weak voice, his body feeling like it took a beating from a powerful enemy. Kakashi closed his eyes making a simple smile as the Jounin replied._

"_Your in the hospital…how are you feeling?"_

"_Like I've been punched in the stomach about a thousand times, what happened?" Kakashi knew the memo but he felt bad in telling Naruto a lie. He hated keeping the ordeal a secret but it was for Naruto's own good, well that was what Tsunade had stated to him and Iruka anyways._

"_You fainted from too much training it's no surprise though…you've been training non-stop for a week with Jiraiya, you have to stay in the hospital for a week…" Kakashi explained. Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit, he felt a bit tired, too tired to talk about it, Kakashi guessed that the Jutsu that Tsunade had preformed on him was tiring Naruto and making him sleepy, no surprise there, it was forbidden… _

"_Oh? I see…okay…" Naruto fell unconscious once more, his eyes closing gently, his weak breathing was enough to make Kakashi cringe from sorrow with the burden that was placed on Naruto's shoulders, the burden of lost memories._

_**I'm sorry Naruto, but as the Fifth Hokage said, it's for your own good…**_

"_Naruto!" came a high squeaky voice as Sakura burst into the room. Kakashi immediately turned over to her, placing a finger unto his lips. There was too be silence in this room and nothing else. Sakura went into the room followed by Sasuke, to Kakashi's shock had come with her._

"_We heard from Iruka Sensei…so how is he?" asked Sasuke blankly, the way he would usually say things. Kakashi stood up from the chair he was sitting on, not noticing that he was still holding Naruto's hand. "He's okay, he's just exhausted from so much training since he was away…if he rests for a week then he'll be fine…"_

"_Man, it's just like Naruto to over exert himself like this" Sakura got the vase that was placed on the window sill and settled a little yellow flower into it's blue glassy bowl. Sasuke was just paying attention over to Kakashi's hand that was grasping Naruto's. _

"_You're holding his hand…"_

_Kakashi looked down to see that he was and gently placed the blonds' hand back unto the bed covers. "He had a nightmare, I thought I'd reassure him…would anyone like a drink, you must've come a long way…"_

"_Yeah, I won't mind some" Sakura cheered, Kakashi nodded "Well will you help me get them then Sakura…we'll get one for Naruto, just in case he wakes up…" Sakura followed Kakashi out of the room, a gentle click and the door was closed; only leaving Sasuke and an unconscious Naruto in the room, alone, together…_

_Sasuke walked over to Naruto, taking the chair and sitting in it, looking at Naruto's slumbering face, the weakness was obvious to see, but he had a suspicion that it wasn't from exhaustion, but for now he'll trust Kakashi, teacher always knew best, or so they say anyways._

"_Loser…" he muttered, placing s hand unto Naruto's forehead, where a bandage was wrapped around. He must've banged his head on something when he fainted; although this was Sasuke's deduction on how he fainted anyways. He sighed, knowing how much of an idiot he can be, always training and not taking his health into consideration, this did make Sasuke a little bit worried about his team mate, but only a little bit. _

_Then again Sasuke envied Naruto for being like that; he seemed to be getting stronger, leaving him way behind. Sasuke had to catch up to Naruto, so that he could defeat his brother and protect his team mates along with the village. All this thinking was giving Sasuke a head ache, he needed some air, some much needed air. Thinking about the Dobe only made Sasuke feeling bitter_

_He got up from the chair and was about to leave, suddenly out of no where at all…_

_**Grab**_

_Sasuke jumped, looking down unto Naruto, his hand grabbed on to Sasuke's dark blue t-shirt, clenching it out of desperation and pain, he could see it written all over Naruto's face, a few tears escaping his eyes as the blond cried. "N-Naruto?" The tears began to seep into the bed clothes, making them a little bit damp._

"_W-Where is everyone…" Sasuke looked at Naruto, a bit shocked to hear him say that. "…I-I'm…all alone…" Naruto muttered while continuing to cry out tears of despair and sorrow. Sasuke turned his head away slowly, he felt bad, really, really bad in a sense that he didn't feel like going out anymore. _

"_Where-Where is everyone?"_

_Sasuke then just took a hold of the young Shinobi's hand and whispered gently in a reassuring tone of voice that he never used for anyone else in over a couple of years._

"_We're here…we're right here for you…Naruto… your not alone"_

_**Naruto…**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Naruto…**

Sasuke looked down on the necklace on his hand once more before clenching it and looking at the older Jounin with a look of both determination and strength in his eyes, he was on fire; he won't let Orochimaru do anything to Naruto before he tells him something that Sasuke had kept locked up for a long time.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked at the young Uchia with worried, wondering green orbs.

"There's something I have to tell him, there's something I have to say to Naruto…"

He had to save Naruto; he had to tell him what he wanted to say so much that he'd even kill anyone to tell Naruto what he had to say. Sasuke had made up his mind and no one was going to stop him, not Kakashi, not Sakura, not Kabuto and certainly not Orochimaru, no ones going to stop this Genin.

"How do we save Naruto!"

Kakashi made a smirk, Sasuke was just the guy to do something like this, especially for someone he cares for so much that he would die fir that person and it was obvious that Naruto was Sasuke's special person, the he wants to protect with his very life. "Well…first things first, where do you think that they'll take Naruto for these little **tests**?"

Sasuke and Sakura thought for a moment, where would tests be most likely be taken in? **(Youkai Of Hearts: It's so simple even a six year old can figure it out :3 ) **then something in Sakura's mind clicked "Oh the Laboratory?"

"Yes Sakura and since we already know of a Laboratory that is not so far from here, we'll prepare and head over there immediately, who knows what their doing to Naruto…"

**Orochimaru's Laboratory**

Naruto tried to struggle out of Kabuto's grasp as the medical ninja flung the boy over his shoulder, but Kabuto proved to be a bit stronger than Naruto had anticipated. Muffled moans and groans coming from the blond, Kabuto just smirked at the weak attempts, it made him smile a bit.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun it'll be over soon…you have nothing to worry about…" he placed the fox container unto the stone table, wrapping his body into leather like restraints, strapping it over Naruto's chest and another on his stomach so he wouldn't be able to move or anything else that he might do which is useless in the state he's in.

"It'll be over very soon…" Kabuto said once more, placing a hand on Naruto's cheek, soothing his hand unto Naruto's tanned skin, along the line of where the whiskers were. Kabuto liked the whiskers that were on Naruto's cheek, he loved feeling it under his hand, his fingers tracing the whisker's lines, Naruto cringed under the touch. "Your very responsive aren't you Naruto-kun?"

"Kabuto!"

"Coming, just setting some things up!" Kabuto yelled back to his master, he looked at Naruto with a perverted dark, smirk, bringing his mouth up to Naruto's ear as he whispered in a creepy, husky voice. "And I'll be back for you, of course, can't leave it at that now can we?" Kabuto rose to his feet, closing his eyes while making an innocent smile, turning to the door to his left and went through it making a little click as the dreary door closed shut.

Naruto relaxed his head back on the stone table, he was relieved that Kabuto has left the room, he was scared for a moment, and he had no idea what the creepy medic was up too. Once again Naruto tried to wiggle out of restraints, but it was no good, again…

_Damn it…I can't get free…it feels like I'm out of Chakra…_

All of a sudden these images started to fly into his head, his eyes started to spin out of control along with his head, he couldn't think straight all he could se are these images running out and in of his head, his apartment, him in the kitchen making something and then he saw Orochimaru's face…

_**Flashback!**_

_**(Youkai Of Hearts: Sorry, Just wanted to clear some things up!! Forgive me!)**_

"_Ramen, Ramen!" Naruto sang, cooking his ramen in a saucepan, he was use to doing things like this on his own since he lived alone. Iruka would come over on some occasions but this time he couldn't because of some new agenda that has befallen on the academy. So he had to eat on his own, again._

_Although he did think about inviting Sakura, but she had something to do at home and well he couldn't ask Kakashi because he disappeared before he could even ask the book worm of a Jounin he calls a sensei and Sasuke…_

_Well Naruto didn't really get the chance to ask Sasuke because he thought he knew the answer already, whenever Naruto asks Sasuke something the Uchia would usually ignore him because of the idiotic question that Naruto would usually fling at him. This time though it was different…_

_When Naruto was about to ask Sasuke he stopped, he thought that Sasuke wouldn't like to come, not to a guy like Naruto Uzumaki…_

_**Sasuke…**_

_Naruto thought carefully for all the times that Sasuke was there for him, he felt so useless when he was always rescued by the Uchia clan member, he was always saved by him, even that time with Haku and the one with Gaara, of course he saved Sasuke but he liked to think that Sasuke rescued him because Sasuke gave him some encouraging words…_

"_**I will not let my comrades' fall right in front of me again!"**_

_**Sasuke, did you really mean that?**_

_Naruto made a slight sigh. He felt relaxed when hearing those words, __**his**__ words ringing through his head. Naruto didn't really know why, he just did feel at ease._

"_Hmmm smells delicious…" Naruto then froze in his place, a tongue wrapping around his neck, making his shiver, Naruto slowly turned round meeting golden eyes, their snake like features staring into his consciousness. "And of course it's not the food I'm talking about…"_

_**O-Orochimaru…how…when…**_

_Naruto grabbed the sauce pan and threw it at the Sannin's face, hot scolding water dripping all over Orochimaru's cheeks, although it did not phase him, not a bit, but other than that Naruto tried to make a run for the door, placing a hand unto the knob and pulling it open, trying to escape for freedom._

"_You can't escape!" Orochimaru shrieked, his arms extending wrapping them selves over Naruto's body, dragging him back into the room and throwing him towards a wall, his hand going all the way to Naruto's neck, his fingers coiling around a delicate tanned skin neck._

"_W-What…do you want?" Naruto asked weakly._

_**Is he after Sasuke?**_

"_If you think I'm telling you where Sasuke is, then forget it!" Naruto snapped viciously. Orochimaru just coiled his fingers around Naruto's neck a little bit making the young fox container gasp in pain. Naruto just glared at him "I won't let you go near Sasuke, count on it!" _

_Orochimaru moved his body a bit closer, pinning Naruto's body under his own. "You've got me all wrong it's not Sasuke I'm after, it's you I want…now be a good boy and stay still…" Naruto looked at Orochimaru horrified, why does he want him and not Sasuke? Orochimaru slowly took out a syringe, Naruto tried to struggle but Orochimaru just squeezed his neck even more making Naruto shiver. _

"_And what you think I'm gonna just let you do this to me quietly?! Forget it! Aagh!!" Orochimaru just immediately bit Naruto on the neck, making the young blonds' body feeling completely numb all over and he couldn't feel a thing, his eyes just gave way to him, slowly and gently closing until total darkness took hold of him…_

_And then came the fun part…_

**To Be Continued!!**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and once again I'm sorry for the flash back, but it was a penalty for what Itachi did to me at the beginning of this chapter…

(Sasuke, Orochimaru & Kabuto are kicking Itachi in the Background)

**Sasuke:** I have no brother!!

**Orochimaru:** Kill the bastard!!

**Kabuto:** What were you thinking!!

**Sasuke:** Didn't you think of the consequences?! As if killing our family wasn't bad enough!! We had to endure another damned, painful, fucking flashback because of you!! And the bad thing was it wasn't just one! It was fucking two!!

**Itachi:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean too! Honestly I didn't know!!

**Kabuto:** Lies! You knew rightly!!

**Youkai Of Hearts:** And if there are any mistakes, suggestion, questions, queries or anything else then please PM me on how to make the story even better! And if you're wondering what PM means? And I'll tell you it has nothing to do with time (That would've been pretty obvious wouldn't it?) Well figure it out for yourself, I'm not telling, if you know what it is, good for you and if you don't then where the hell have you been for a century? Righty Oh, until the next chapter, tadie bye!!


	9. Part 9

**Naruto:**

**Don't Be Scared**

**9**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Hi ho everybody how did you like chapter 8? My English was terrible wasn't it? Well you'll be happy to know that I'm back to making this story as enjoyable as I possibly can! It is my duty as a fan fiction writer who has done her first SasuNaru fan fiction to finish…

I wish I had this much enthusiasm in my Saiyuki fan fictions though…

**Sasuke: **Hmm…

**Youkai Of Hearts:** You do and I'll add another flashback!

**Sasuke:** Damn…

**On With The Story Once more**

"So we're going back to Orochimaru's abandoned laboratory?" Sasuke said in one breath, standing in front of the entrance that was settled in front of him, Sakura and Kakashi. Kakashi nodded, walking fore ward with a giant kunai placed firmly in his hand. He had more experience than the other two.

"Yes, since it would be the best location to do these so called **tests** that he plans on doing to Naruto…and also, I'm guessing that it isn't going to be easy like the first time round, this time the Sannin might've placed a couple of traps round, so be on your guard, especially if Kabuto's with him…"

Sasuke nodded, but Sakura still had a couple pf questions to ask regarding the new mission that has been handed to them in the rescue of their team mate. "But what happens if we get separated and also what'll happen if one of us will be going against Orochimaru or Kabuto on our own?" Kakashi just made a smirk under his mask, closing his eye as the older Jounin made a frank reply.

"You just let me worry about that…are you two ready?" Sakura and Sasuke nodded once more, looking at the entrance that was right in front of them. Sakura gulped, her green orbs glittering in both worry for Naruto and in his own safety.

_**Hang On Naruto…**_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in determination, thinking about Naruto, thinking on his safety and on the words that were **unsaid** to the blond, to _**his**_ blond, to the knucklehead idiot that they call Naruto Uzumaki, the Shinobi who was taken away from them by that viper and his demonic underling he calls a medic.

_**You Better Still Be Alive When We Find You Naruto…Cause There's something I Have To Say To You…**_

"Right, let's go!" Kakashi ordered, rushing into the entrance, Sakura and Sasuke followed suit, following their teacher, entering into the hectic place where Orochimaru has unleashed unto innocent souls, innocent ninja like them, innocent kids like Naruto.

Once they entered though it seemed a little bit easy and quiet, a bit too quiet, but Sasuke just shock it off, he had no time to worry about the area, he was worried about Naruto, He was just so worried about the blond haired Shinobi so much he thought that he would drop on the floor and die at any moment in time.

The dreary hallways were still the same as they left them, but there was an unsettling feeling in the air, something in this place has changed, something in this certain area has changed, and it was placing this uneasy feeling inside his stomach, he couldn't quit but his finger on it.

"Doesn't this place seem a little bit strange to any of you?" called out Kakashi, so Sasuke wasn't the only one wondering about this place. "Yeah" Sasuke and the others then came to a slow stop, discussing their tactics now would be the wisest option, they don't want to get caught into a trap now…

"Yeah it's as if we're being inspected?" Sakura said narrowing her emeralds, she's not just a pretty face, oh no, she has some knowledge of traps and many other tricks that people other ninja wouldn't even take heed off. Sure she may not be good in physical strength but Sakura more than makes up for it in Chakra control and having a good pair of sharp eyes.

"No doubt about it, they probably know that we'd be coming down here to get Naruto back…" Sakura nodded

"They'd probably sent some traps out, not only that but I don't think that they would have come down here all alone, there must be other Ninja out here too, I mean why else would they seem so confident?" Sasuke, looked at Sakura, he never knew that she would be this clever, he has to admit, and he felt a little bit impressed.

"Yes, I would agree with you Sakura…we'll have to be a bit more careful when we're trying to find Naruto"

_**Naruto, I'm Coming For You…**_

**Orochimaru's Laboratory**

"Agh!! Eh!" Naruto screamed, feeling another needle being pierced into his shoulder. Orochimaru smiled at the expression on the boy's face, it made him lick his tongue to see the Shinobi in pain. He took off the boy's gag to hear his screams, like music to his ears, hearing his heartbeats beating widely under his chest, Naruto's heart going out of control with fear and pain.

"That's it, scream, make me lick my lips…" Naruto flung a weak glare over to Orochimaru, he didn't have the strength to even snap or give him a vicious remark on how sick and insane this guy is. More importantly what it was that the bastard just injected into him. Orochimaru just brought his face closer as he licked the boy's cheek making Naruto cringe under his touch.

"You must be wondering what serum I've just injected into your system? This serum is what's going to make Kyubi, the very thing that is trapped inside your body, to come out and I will take control of him…" Naruto's eyes widened, darting over to the long haired Shinobi with both fear and anger.

_**H-He's not serious is he? If Kyubi comes out, then we're all in danger…**_

"It would've worked last time…but I haven't anticipated that Kyubi's will, would be stronger that I had originally thought…"

_**(Youkai Of Hearts: Please Forgive me!)**_

_**Flashback!**_

"_Excellent, truly excellent!" Orochimaru shouted as a huge amount of red chakra filled the apartment, Naruto's form replaced with a young man with demonic red long, spiky hair and blood red eyes. His body covered in a red cloak. Long finger nails, shaped like fox claws. _

"_Who would've thought that it would have actually worked…__**Kyubi**__" Kyubi narrowed his eyes over to the older Sannin. He was not amused by his rude awakening. He snarled at the man, his teeth sharp as ever, demonic fangs coming into few._

"_So your Orochimaru, Funny you don't look very strong like Naruto told me, but then again that brat always exaggerates with the details…" Kyubi stated Orochimaru glared at the demon that was in front of him. "What was that? You ungrateful…" Kyubi slammed his fist against the wall leaving a small crater in its place. _

"_Careful what you say boy! I may not look it but even with this body I can take you down in a minute, if you just thought that you'd be able to liberate me and give me a minute of control over Naruto so you could only control me then your dead wrong! I follow no mere mortal's whims! Nor do I obey them, the only reason I let Naruto use my power is because I owe him a loan, annoying brat, he better be grateful that I'm throwing you out of here!" _

_Kyubi raised his hand as a red wind type chakra began to circle around it forming a little ball in the centre palm of his hand, he saw Naruto do this millions of times, including the forth Hokage. Kyubi thought that he would try it, it wasn't so hard for him but he was going to add a bit of his own trait to it. "I should really thank that Ero Sannin, since he taught Naruto this technique, it's really good handling scum like you…" Kyubi chuckled._

_Orochimaru's eyes widened in horror, Kyubi just narrowed his eyes in pleasure as the ball in his hand was shaped nicely, it was like the Rasengan but only it was dipped in a red chakra colour. _

"_**Rasengan!" **_

_**End Flashback**_

"Luckily I was able to escape with minor injuries…" Naruto frowned in anger, he stared at the older Sannin, if he did it before then why is he bothering to do it again? It was obvious that no matter how many times Orochimaru tried he was never going to control Kyubi; he knew how stubborn that bastard can be in a daily basis.

"T-Then if it didn't work the first time…why are you doing it again? You'd have to be a fool t-to try to take control over him again…e-even a total moron could figure that out in a second…" and this was coming from Naruto Uzumaki's view of course. Orochimaru frowned, his hand slapping across the young boy, hitting his cheek leaving a red mark behind.

Naruto didn't flinch though; he must've got that of Kyubi. That demonic fox has been such a major influence on him lately. "Kyubi will never give in to anyone's whim, if you let him out and he kills all of us; don't say I didn't warn you…"

"Oh but I am sure it'll work this time…"

"Yeah right, who you trying to fool?" Orochimaru gave Naruto a big smirk, placing his hand around Naruto's neck, squeezing it a little. "The reason that I'm so confident is because I am the only one that can give Kyubi the thing he truly desires, freedom, freedom from your body, freedom from the seal…" Naruto spat at the foolish Sannin, did he really think that Kyubi was that stupid?

"Do you actually think that Kyubi's that stupid, he wouldn't want his freedom replaced by someone who wants to control his power, you have no idea how clever Kyubi can be, he'll know your plans in a mere second!"

"Silence you little fool!" shouted Orochimaru, slapping Naruto's cheek once more. Then he placed his fingers around Naruto's chin, dragging the young boy's face to his direction, his face coming closer to Naruto's, licking his lips as he saw the mere weakness and hate forming in Naruto's eyes.

"We'll just see whether you were right or wrong…oh we'll see very soon…"

_**Great, not only has he endangered us all, but he's delusional as well…I have to do something and quick…**_

Suddenly!

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Heart's: **I'm so sorry for the extra flash back and for it being so short, but I didn't know what else to do for this chapter, I thought that I would add Kyubi in for the fun of it, I have planned to add Kyubi into the story because I wuv him XD

Come on who doesn't like a demon?

**Sasuke: **Orochimaru and Kabuto I was able to understand, but why in all of the evil, sniffling chocolate, hug deprived villains did it have to be Kyubi!!

**Youkai Of Hearts:** What? What he ever do to you?

**Sasuke:** Not me, Naruto, the bastard tried to molest Naruto in his sleep!!

**Kyubi:** That's a lie and everyone knows it…

**Sasuke:** You bastard!! Naruto is _**mine!!**_

(Sasuke leaps towards Kyubi, brawl comes out)

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Right, so until the next chapter, Tadie bye…and I'm sorry for adding another flash back and making it so short, I promise that will be the last flash back, I swear!! Also I don't know why but I seem to be having a writers block recently, oh why!! Why must I get it now!!

**Sasuke:** I doubt it

**Kyubi:** I agree


	10. Part 10

**Naruto:**

**Don't Be Scared**

**10**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **I am so sorry about making chapter nine so short!! But I had a bit of a writers bloc, why does a writers block has to ruin my fun now when I'm at the tenth chapter of one of my favourite stories that I want to do so much!! Why!! Is it because I'm beginning to adore that KakashiXIruka pairing?

**Sasuke:** NOOOOOOOOOOO!! ( Emotional Break down)

**Youkai Of Hearts:** I concur

**Kakashi:** Yes! (Get's out little book and ticks YOH's name) Finally, what took you so long to reconsider?

**Youkai Of Hearts:** I read a Doujinshi…

**Sasuke:** Again!

**Youkai Of Heart's**: Hey I've got too much SasuNaru Doujinshi's

**Sasuke:** Why does that place an unsettling feeling in my stomach?

**Back To The Story**

_Naruto quivered a bit, his body feeling completely numb as it laid out on the dark sewer ways in his mental realm, in front of the sealed gateways which inside holds the demon fox within this mental prison of Uzumaki Naruto. With holding the beast inside his body for so long, it was almost about to break, not the seal. Naruto's body was…_

"_That fool, does he really think he can control me?"_

_Tearing itself apart…_

_Naruto looked up weakly, grasping his hand unto a red cloak, his blue eyes glittering with mercy and sorrow, red eyes looked down on the young blond, a sinister smirk curving on the man's lips, bending down and dragging the young ninja up to his lap._

"_What are you so worried about?" the boy squirmed in his arms, he wanted to answer, but Naruto couldn't find the words._

"_You don't want me to leave this place do you? Because you're afraid in case I might over do it right?" Naruto didn't answer, but the man holding the young boy, caressing his forehead in a possessive way knowing the other reason that the boy didn't want the demon to escape._

"_If it's about what I'm going to do with you, Well…don't worry because I'll deal with you later, you stupid brat…"_

"_K-Kyuubi…" Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, a little lick on Naruto's cheek before leaving the weak boy back on the cold, wet floors of their mental prison. Sparkling red eyes, glittering with blood lust and chilling greed, his white fangs showing through the darkness._

"_Now time for a little bit of fun…"_

**Sasuke and the Others**

"Sasuke-kun, I'm not sure about this…" whispered Sakura; both of them peering over a corner, to see of there were any enemies coming their way. Sasuke nodded, he didn't like this feeling he was getting either, like they were being watched or there was another enemy coming their way. Sasuke and Sakura were both ordered by Kakashi to stay together while he goes to see if he can find Naruto somewhere else within the walls.

"Yeah I know I feel it too…" He wondered over the corner, Sakura followed, both their kunais drawn, just in case they were attacked by an enemy. "What do you think they plan to do with Naruto?" Sakura asked; Sasuke didn't even want to know what they were doing to his blond!

"I don't know, but if they even hurt _**my**_ Naruto then I'm going to kill them!" Sakura jumped at that sentence, something about it caught her ears, the word _**My,**_ especially got her interest.

"You're Naruto?" Sasuke froze for a minute, turning to the Kunochi ninja, his cheeks turning a little bit pink, Sakura looked a bit disappointed and a bit confused. She didn't understand what he meant by saying that Naruto was his.

"What you mean by that Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke thought for a minute, he didn't want Sakura to think less about him, but he didn't really care anyway, he really likes Naruto, not even the word like could explain what feelings he has for their little blond haired knucklehead that they call Uzumaki Naruto.

"What I mean is…" the next few words went into a mutter but it was loud and audible enough for Sakura to hear which made her eyes widen in shock and disbelief, Sasuke turned back to the hallway walking on ahead while Sakura only made a tiny smile, she was a little bit disappointed, but it seemed that someone had already captured the Uchia's heart before Ino or herself.

And that was _Naruto_

_Naruto, it seems you beat me to it…and you never even realised how much he cared for you…Naruto, I hope we're not too late…_

Sasuke froze in his steps for a little while, he heard something, there was someone else down here, but who could it be, it wasn't Kabuto, the aura that Sasuke felt wasn't strong enough so that ruled out Kabuto and Orochimaru altogether but still it was a bit frightening, this aura that he was sensing was still a bit frightening.

He immediately turned to Sakura "Sakura!" he whispered "Hide, someone's coming!" with that both Sakura and Sasuke finished, they didn't want to get spotted so early, if they did who knows what could've happened.

**Back At Naruto's end**

Orochimaru made sure to keep his distance, now that Kyuubi has taken over Naruto's body, it doesn't mean that he's safe, the Sannin knew better than that. Watching the demon raising to a sitting position, lifting his hand looking at it, a smirk being placed unto his lips, red eyes glittering with demonic joy.

"Well what you know…looks like I came back, to this world…"

Kyuubi slowly averted his eyes to Orochimaru; those red eyes were filled with bloodlust and complete power, Kyuubi just made a sigh as he twisted his body over to the Sannin, who was shaken by the eerie presence that the Demonic fox was giving out, a lock of his blood red hair hanging over his left eye, his hand placed on his chin, raising a knee so that he could keep his arms balance.

"Hm, I thought I got rid of you…looks like I didn't, I knew I shouldn't have gone so easy on you…what the hell do you want mortal…?" Kyuubi asked in a devilish tone, Orochimaru couldn't help but tremble in his presence, his legs felt like they were going to buckle; he had no idea that Naruto had a demon as powerful as this lingering inside the boy's very consciousness.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, he was still keeping his smirk on his lips but he was beginning to get very impatient. "Well?!"

Orochimaru then smiled, he had a plan and he was confident it would succeed. "How would you like to keep that body Kyuubi?" Kyuubi frowned, he knew that Orochimaru was playing him for a fool, if that snake thought that he wouldn't be present when he was talking to Naruto then he had no idea what Kyuubi's powers are.

_What does he take me for a fool?_

"What's it to you mortal?"

"It must be hard for you, being sealed by the forth Hokage and being inside that brat for twelve long years, you must be relived now that you've now been able to get control of his body, wouldn't you want to keep that forever?" Kyuubi closed his eyes thinking over all the words that the Sannin has spoken to him, but he knew better than that, he looked at the man once more.

"Don't you want to be free from that wretched boy? All you have to do is follow me, I'll be able to get rid of that seal and then you'll be able to…" Orochimaru stopped as the sound of bitter laughter filled the room, golden eyes narrowed at the demon sitting on the stone table.

"What's so funny?"

Kyuubi stopped, closing his blood reds, his body being consumed by a large amount of chakra; Kyuubi opened his eyes, beginning to speak once more, leaping off the stone table, creating a crater in his wake.

"You must take me for a fool, mortal…do you actually think that someone as insignificant as you be able to control me, you must be a fool, the thing is…I have been able to take human form and control Naruto's body for a while now, he just doesn't know it and another thing…the only person that I allow to boss me around is that annoying knuckle head I call a brat…"

Everything in the room began to crack and smash, the walls trembling under the powerful strain and amount of power that Kyuubi was releasing. "Besides…" Kyuubi gave the Sannin a demonic glare, his eyes getting bigger, his finger nails getting longer and his power getting greater. He was about to bring the house down.

"I still have a debt to pay!"

**Naruto's Mental Prison**

_Naruto coughed, his body still completely limp on the ground, he couldn't feel anything, he felt like ice, his lips going into a blue colour. He directed his blues up at the ceiling of his mental prison hearing nothing but screams and blasts, they were the only things that reached his ears._

_**What's going on out there?**_

_He tried to push himself up but weakness and pain pushed him back down, like a heavy anvil about to crush him under its heavy weight. Naruto quivered under the cold feeling that lurked on to his back, his breathing becoming very shallow. All Naruto could do was lie there and only hope that nothing seriously bad was going to happen._

_Like Orochimaru getting his hands on his friends and killing them, slashing Kakashi, stabbing Sakura, killing Sasuke, Naruto couldn't stand all these images in his head, he couldn't stand just lying here and doing nothing. _

"_**Naruto, I'm coming for you…"**_

_Said a voice as it rang through his head, he gently raised his hand up muttering a name, his name, the one he wanted to see the most, the one he liked the most, then consciousness laid it's load unto his eyes, at this point a hand grasped his, it wasn't the one that the young Uzumaki wanted but he couldn't see who it was when he was lifted up unto somebody's lap._

_Kyuubi, the one who grasped the young boy's hand, smirked. Placing his little hand near his cheek, Kyuubi's reds showing a little bit of remorse, this was the only one that the demon ever showed it to and he was going to make sure that no one else would witness this ever. Making a light chuckle as he licked Naruto's hand placing another hand unto the young boy's cheek feeling the coldness that emanated from him._

"_So you love that guy huh?"_

_Kyuubi placed another hand unto Naruto's cheek, directing the young boy's face his direction. He placed his mouth close to Naruto's ear before giving the young boy a light kiss on his cold lips._

"_**Uchia Sasuke"**_

_**Your Body Might Be Cold, But Your Love Is Like A Delicate Rose…**_

**To Be Continued**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Why do I get the feeling that this chapter is still a bit short. I just wanted to add a bit of KyuubixNaruto into the mix, but it'll still be SasukeXNaruto, god damn it!

**Kyuubi:** Why do you defy me?

**Sasuke:** Because you're nothing but a demonic fox that does nothing useful, instead you make cookies and drive hormonal wives insane!!

**Kyuubi:** Look midget I have something that you'll never have!!

**Sasuke:** Oh yeah like what!?

(Kyuubi Shows his abs)

**Kyuubi:** I have a sexy frame!!

**Sasuke:** Bastard

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Till Next Chapter, see yeah later!


	11. Part 11

**Naruto:**

**Don't Be Scared**

**11**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Thank you for all of your reviews, I feel so happy that my story still has an influence on readers, it really gives me the confidence to continue it, I can't believe I'm on my eleventh chapter, I feel like the luckiest writer in the world.

**Sasuke:** You shouldn't let it get to your head, but on an important note, where's **my** Naruto!!

**Kyuubi:** Correction, **my** Naruto…

**Hinata:** You're both wrong, Naruto-kun's mine!

**Sasuke:** What are you doing here Hinata? You're not even in this story!

**Hinata:** (Starts to cry)

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Hey don't yell at Hinata, I called her over to help me with some preparations!!!

**Sasuke:** And what preparations are those?

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Oh, the not so legal kind…

**To The Story Once More!!**

Sasuke froze in his steps for a little while, he heard something, there was someone else down here, but who could it be, it wasn't Kabuto, the aura that Sasuke felt wasn't strong enough so that ruled out Kabuto and Orochimaru altogether but still it was a bit frightening, this aura that he was sensing was still a bit frightening.

He immediately turned to Sakura "Sakura!" he whispered "Hide, someone's coming!" with that both Sakura and Sasuke finished, they didn't want to get spotted so early, if they did who knows what could've happened.

The noise grew even more loudly due to the person that was coming to their direction, the chakra still building up and it made Sakura cringe a bit. She didn't like this feeling that she was sensing. It was so blood thirsty, it was defiantly an enemy this they could both tell. Then the footsteps faded into a sudden halt and silence reigned, the only thing that they could hear was the on coming droplets of water that splashed unto the dreary floors.

"What's going on?" Sakura whispered, Sasuke immediately hushed her, telling her to be quite so he can grasp the situation at hand, Sakura nodded, she knew if she was to know what's happening that it would be through Sasuke's knowledge and not her own. Still that didn't rule out that Sakura had this tense feeling wrenching her chest painfully.

_Pant, Pant…_

Sasuke and Sakura froze, it was coming from Sakura's direction, and she slowly turned her head behind her, slowly easing her hand to her kunai pouch, seeing bloodshot eyes and a pair of human shaped teeth.

Sasuke copied his friends reaction "Sakura get down from there!" he roared, throwing his kunai knife and making perfect impact along with accuracy on the target. Sakura made sure to get out of the way, her feet landing down unto the cold dreary stone pathways that aided her landing.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

"I know, I know!!"

Sasuke threw two more kunais one missed while the other hit the target in the shoulder, it was indeed human, but there was something about this particular person that had a very strange aura circulating around them, it felt like that they didn't have their own mind, like it was lost a long time ago. There was only two options that Sasuke could think at the moment…

A hissing sound echoed through the area as blood continued to drip and fall like droplets of water falling off a rusted tap only after it was turned on. It send a chill up Sakura's spine, seeing the person in front of her, she couldn't believe that he was even human. Messy brown hair draping over the very blood shot eyes, white clothing like that you'd see on a mental patient, only thing is there was blood spilled all over the white cloth.

**Kyuubi's End Of Things**

"Fuck, he got away again, that mortal is slipperier than I thought…" Kyuubi snapped, looking around the corner, after Orochimaru escaped from him again, he narrowed his red eyes and continued to walk down the pathways of the dreary laboratory. The demon knew that the vicious snake couldn't have gotten far from him, when Kyuubi was going to find him; he was going to claw that bastard up so much that even god can't save him.

Heck Kyuubi didn't believe in god but he then thought if he existed then God did too. Only thing is, if that was true then there are many other creatures that exist as well, even the tailed demons, but unlike all those other _**weaklings**_ He was the strongest out of them all, well, that's what he liked to think because of his ego.

Although Kyuubi never liked to complain like his fellow tailed demon, Shukaku, even though that guy had a bit of intelligence in him. Actually, now that Kyuubi thinks about it, he wonders how that demon is handling himself? But then he shocks it off knowing that there was no need to worry about that guy. He didn't really care as long as that guy wasn't on his turf then everything was fine, if him or any of the others came on his turf, which is Konoha then he'd exterminate them with one claw, being a strong demon did have its own little perks.

"Hey!" Kyuubi cringe and turned round seeing a sound ninja behind him, "What the hell are you doing here!" yelled the ninja as he tossed a kunai blade at him, Kyuubi just caught it with the tip of his finger. Letting it drop to the floor, the ninja looked at the demon speechless.

Kyuubi raised a clawed hand as a little amount of chakra circled his hand, he gave the sound ninja a glare, raising the hand towards the ninja, he seen a certain 'Sand' Ninja did it and Kyuubi thought that he'd try it, even though he was never one to enjoy such parlour tricks but Kyuubi needed to see what was so good about this technique. Even though he didn't have sand to execute it he had something more fitting…

"Stone Crypt" at that moment all the stones that were all over the place clasped unto the sound Ninja, the ground was shaking and rumbling as each piece of stone and rock latched unto his prey, squeezing the life out of him, the sound ninja screamed at the top of his lungs, blood escaping every part of him, but that just made his fate more enviable.

"Die" Kyuubi snarled, sprays of blood came around the area, it was raining, raining crimson, Kyuubi couldn't help it but make a smile, he loved the look of blood, he loved the way it smelled, however he didn't like the impurities that was mixed within the blood, something more pure was more for the demon's tastes, like the blood of his vessel, like the taste of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hm…for some reason that didn't feel as satisfying as that bastard Shukaku has always been nagging me about…hm…" Kyuubi looked at his hand, then back to the blood that was drenched through out the cave, then frowned placing both his hands unto his hips. Kyuubi did feel a bit disappointed with the results that he got…

"Then again that demon has always been a big egoist…his bark was always worse than his bite"

(**Shukaku:** You take that back you bastard!! **Kyuubi:** Never!!)

"Oh my god!! There's an intruder down here, take him out, we must protect Orochimaru" Kyuubi turned round seeing more sound ninja, only this time there was a whole group of them instead of one. All that Kyuubi did was make a demonic smirk; he'll just take out his frustration on these guys instead.

"Since I can't find that snake, I'll take out all my frustrations on you guys" another large amount of chakra was released, circulating his body, his blood thirsty eyes gleaming, raising a clawed hand above his head, his claws lengthening until they looked as sharp as daggers.

"_**Well then, which one of you mortals are ready to die?"**_

**What's happening to Sasuke and Sakura?**

"Damn it, no matter how many times we try to attack him, he always escapes and attacks us…" snapped Sasuke, he was panting this fight has already went past thirty minutes and they were still no where to finding Naruto. Sakura took another deep breath, she tried many techniques that she had known in the academy but still nothing seemed to work.

Although she did have a plan, but it was risky…

"Sasuke-kun, listen to me, I'll take care of this guy, you go find Naruto" Sasuke gasped, looking at the cherry blossom haired girl, what did she just say, Sakura didn't just say what he thought she said just now did he?

"I can't do that; you can barely take this guy on by yourself!" Sasuke commented it was no joke; she got more injuries than he did. Sakura glared at him "Your worried about Naruto aren't you!? Go ahead and find him!! I have a plan, but I can't do that with you around!" Sasuke looked at Sakura, noticing that she had a scroll in her hand. That was the same scroll that Kakashi handed to her before they split up.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke looked at Sakura; he saw a smile printed on her face. "Go and find that Knucklehead…" Sasuke nodded, he was going to trust in Sakura, she may not look it, but she can be a bit like Naruto when she wanted to be. Sasuke turned his heels and ran off, the psycho watched him, about to attack Sasuke, Sakura got out a kunai at swift speed and fired it at him.

"I'm your opponent now! And if you don't like it, tough!!" the man snarled at her viciously but it didn't make Sakura falter in her plans. "What is it? You angry? Well take out your frustrations with me!" she snapped. The psycho growled but then formed his lips into a vicious smile, liking the idea given to him.

Sakura placed a thumb unto her tooth, blood dripping from her thumb, placing it unto the scroll while she chanted words that she remembered when her father told her.

_**This technique is only used for a couple of purposes…but that's only if you accept the consequences…we might not be a powerful clan like the Uchiha's or the Hyuuga's but we have our own unique techniques…**_

_**Use this one well, Haruno Sakura**_

And Thus…

**To Be Continued!!**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Sorry for the long wait and that this chapter is so short, it's just that I had a writers block and I had no idea what to do, until I felt like updating the chapter, so I had to come up with a plan and then this thing with Kyuubi and Sakura popped up in my head and I felt like writing it…I was originally thinking of putting in a flash back but then I thought…maybe next time…

**Kabuto: **Why wasn't I in this chapter?

**Orochimaru: **Or me?

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Pipe it down!! I'll put you two in the next chapter alright!! Do you know how hard it is to come up with idea's, well I do have idea's but still it's hard to get the feelings down, oh and I also have a new forum on my Fan Fiction Page, you can post all your questions and queries post them there, I felt like this chapter wasn;t as good So I'll make sure to make Chapter 12 better than this one, I promise!!

**Sasuke:** And any complaints about Villain abuse please contact the Villains Protection…

(YOH Throws a vase at Sasuke)

**The Protection Of Villains Police: **Youkai Of Hearts, you are arrested for attacking a villain…

**Youkai Of Hearts: **But he's no Villain!!

**Sasuke:** Yet!!


	12. Part 12

**Naruto:**

**Don't Be Scared**

**12**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Hey people, this is **Youkai Of Hearts** here, and now your on chapter twelve of **Naruto: Don't Be Scared**, and finally I have decided after all of this that This would probably be the chapter that would have the _**last**_ flashback, along with Sasuke finding out about Naruto's **BIG** secret of Kyuubi. :) Oh god that was a spoiler wasn't it…

**Sasuke: **And you figured that out after you said it!! So, tell me really, When _**Do**_ I _**really**_ get to do Naruto?

**Kyuubi:** You do Naruto? (Evil laugh) you're a foolish child, Naruto _**rightfully**_ _**belongs**_ to me!

**Sasuke: **I've _**known**_ him better than you!!

**Kyuubi:** Well I _**knew**_ him longer!

**Sasuke: **I _**knew**_ him since he came to the academy!

**Kyuubi**: I _**knew**_ him since he was born!!

**Sasuke:** Bastard…

**Youkai Of Hearts: **None of you will have him…

**Sasuke & Kyuubi:** What!!

**Youkai Of Hearts:** I'm giving him to Itachi (Only joking) Well then, back to the story!!

_**Flash back**_

_(This took place the night before the Chunnin exams, there might be some spoilers)_

_Sasuke leapt from tree to tree, this was the night before the Chunnin exams, so he wanted to see if Naruto was well prepared for tomorrow, without Sasuke being seen of course, he didn't want Naruto to see him at the moment because of the type of clothes he was wearing._

_He wanted Naruto to look at him gob smacked when he sees him at the arena. Sasuke halted on a branch when he got to Naruto's apartment window, sitting himself down gently so that he wouldn't make a sound to let the blond know he was there watching him and to Sasuke's very surprise he found Naruto lying in his bed, but couldn't tell if he was asleep or not._

_**Is he asleep?**_

_Sasuke wondered to himself, so he decided to look through him with the Sharingan, his bright reds looking into the room through Naruto, watching through his very eyes, in other words to the Uchiha's knowledge that the blond haired boy…_

_Was awake…_

_**He's still up?**_

_Naruto darted his eyes up to his calendar, the mark was there, the time was set, the battle was to be done there and then, he knew he needed to get some sleep, but for some reason Naruto couldn't, all he could do was worry a bit he even took it out on his blanket when he gripped tightly on the soft fabric which was in his hand, tightly held, eyes going shut, sweat going down his face._

_Sasuke didn't know what to think, he felt worry and fear wrapped inside Naruto's consciousness, something that was locked up within him and even though Naruto's trying to do his best to keep it inside, he knew that the blond couldn't._

_But there was something else that was a little bit odd about Naruto that really had Sasuke dumbfounded, it wasn't about his match that Naruto was worried about, it was of someone else. Someone that Naruto held a deep respect for and who he cared about, it couldn't have been Sakura because she was not participating in the arena tomorrow, he did think it was Shikamaru or Shino but, then Sasuke realised that Naruto didn't really have a relationship with Shino, although he did have a sort of friendship with Shikamaru._

_But still, it could've been between them, unless…_

_**Is it me that he's so worried about?**_

_Sasuke shock that thought away, he felt his cheeks flare into a bright pink, he didn't think that Naruto would care for a guy like Uchiha Sasuke._

"_I-I hope…that Sasuke's going to be okay tomorrow…"_

_Sasuke snapped out of his train of thought when he heard Naruto's confession, it was him that the blue eyed boy was worried about. "I mean…G-Gaara is kind of scary…" Gaara was the one that Sasuke was going to fighting the arena…_

"_H-He did take out Lee from becoming a ninja… and then in the hospital…" Naruto stopped, his lips trembling from saying anything else, he began to shiver in his bed, Sasuke has never seen the dobe like this before, he wondered what Naruto was talking about, what incident in the hospital? Did he see Gaara?_

"_I really thought that he was going to kill me…and Shikamaru…I-I can't put a finger on it…I don't know why I hesitated…"_

_**Gaara almost what?!**_

_At this point Sasuke frowned angrily, now he defiantly had a reason to go against Gaara, no one tries to kill his team mate, not now, not ever! He didn't want Naruto to be taken away from him, Kakashi and Sakura, he wanted to protect them all, he couldn't do it for his family or his clan, but he's not going to let them go. _

_**An Hour Later**_

"_Please, don't hurt him…" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts once more, he thought that he'd keep his eyes on Naruto for a little while longer to hear what else that the blond would say that the young Uchiha needed to know._

_(**Youkai Of Hearts:**__ I know it's a stretch, but please bare with me)_

"_Don't hurt Sasuke…please…" Naruto whispered desperately, shivering under his bed clothes, sweat coating his skin. "Just don't…" Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't, he gently slide the window open, it was really easy to get into the guys apartment and silently leapt unto the floor next to the young boy's bed. Carefully twisting his body and gently sat down on Naruto's bed._

"_Please don't…" Naruto muttered, a tear escaping from his tightly closed eyes. Sasuke then placed his hands on Naruto, dragging the young boy close to him "Don't, don't! Mm" _

"_Shhh!" Sasuke hushed him, cradling his team mate in his arms, Sasuke remembered his mother did it for him when he had a bad dream or nightmare. "Please, don't…"_

_**It pains me to see some one cry**_

"_I'm okay, I'm okay Naruto…" Sasuke whispered,_

_**I'll be here to comfort you when you're having a bad dream or nightmare…**_

"_S-Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled sleepily, Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't awake, he was still asleep. He made a light smile, wiping his hand unto his friend's tear smeared cheek, making them all disappear._

_**I'll wipe your tears away and chase your nightmares to the void of endless wake…**_

_He then brought Naruto's face up to his direction, bringing his mouth close to the young blond cradled in his arms and gave him a light peck on his lips._

_**Because I'll never let that guy touch you, I'll keep you safe from all those fears and cradle you in my arms, because I don't want to lose someone else precious to me…**_

_**And I don't want it to be you…**_

_**End Flash back**_

Sasuke continued to run down the hallways, his feet pattering unto water each time he placed a foot on the hard concrete underneath him. He wondered why he thought of that time now. It was a long time ago; he didn't have time to remember stuff like that. Even though it was kind of interesting to remember that. Especially the thoughts he had.

He slowly stopped, narrowing his eyes, another thought of doubt coming into Sasuke's mind…

_**Did Naruto have the same feelings for him?**_

It's true that Naruto cared about Sasuke, but only as a rival and friend, he didn't think that Naruto would have the same feelings like him, folding his arms, all these other thoughts speculating his head, what was he really going to say to Naruto when Sasuke finds him? Was Sasuke really sure that Naruto felt the same way he did? Was Naruto going to reject his feelings for him? All these thoughts spiralled into a violent tornado.

Sasuke was a bit worried in case Naruto was…

_**AAGH!! Really Uchiha Sasuke something to think at a time like this, worry about it after you rescue the dobe and not before!!**_

His mind snapped at him, kicking his body into full gear, making Sasuke rush into the chase once more.

_Alright, alright…jeez…_

(**Sasuke:** What the hell is this?! **YOH:** Battle between body and mind perhaps?)

**Naruto's Mental Prison**

Naruto cringed at the screams that he heard, gently covering his ears with his cold hands, closing his eyes tightly, he couldn't stand it, he couldn't stand those deathly screams and yells that reached his very ears "S-stop…make it stop…" he pleaded, tears being squeezed out of his eyes.

He felt a hand reaching down to him and gripped his body gently, Naruto felt his hands being gently pried from his ears, looking up to someone with red eyes, Kyuubi cuddled the young boy keeping him close, a smirk evolving his lips, remorse filling the demons eyes once more.

"Kyuubi"

"Its okay, their gone, you won't hear anyone's scream anymore…" Naruto quivered, his body still feeling very cold, the only warmth he could feel was the one that Kyuubi gave him. _"Liar" _he muttered.

Kyuubi made a smirk as he gave the child a light chuckle "You know me all too well don't you?" Naruto nodded while he made a violent cough. "I'm guessing this is a bit much for your body now, I mean you're not use to me using it to its full extent even for this amount of time right…"

"It's cold" Naruto whispered. Kyuubi nodded, taking off his cloak and placing it unto the young boy's body. Making sure he doesn't lose body heat.

"_**Who are you!" **_came a voice that entered into their domain, Kyuubi then made a blood thirst smile, he was ready for more killing although there was something familiar about that voice that reached the younger males ears.

"Looks like I've found a new toy…"

"_**Are you with Orochimaru!? Where you keeping Naruto?!"**_

_Sasuke…_

**Back To Reality and they finally meet!**

"Where is he? Where are you keeping Naruto!!" Sasuke growled viciously, getting out a kunai. Kyuubi just gave the young man a glance with his eyes; there and then did Sasuke freeze, feeling a very powerful blood lust which made him cringe in fear.

"Wouldn't you like to know, _**boy**_" Kyuubi made a big grin, he didn't recognise the boy to figure it was the one that his little Naruto was calling too, but he figured that he'll have a little bit of fun with him, for a while until he gets tired with toying with the young Uchiha.

"Where is he, where are you bastards keeping him, are you with Orochimaru?" Kyuubi folded his arms, narrowing his eyes in anger, he didn't like being compared to _**that**_ snaky bastard, and he was far more powerful, plus good looking than that slithery bastard! "How dare you group me with that slippery snake, I wouldn't be seen dead with him or what ever your referring too"

Kyuubi then decided that he'd just end it quickly just for that "I was hoping to play with you for a little while, but just for that, I'll make your death really quick so that you wouldn't feel any more pain!!" raising a clawed hand he slowly let a tiny bit of chakra loose, making Sasuke tremble under the amount that was seeping through.

_**W-what is this feeling, I sensed this power somewhere before…was this the power that I sensed against Gaara…but who possessed it? Who…**_

Before Sasuke could even finish his deductions on which the owner of the powerful chakra is, he dropped to the floor completely being pushed down unto the floor, it felt like being hammered down by a huge hammer unto his entire body, like a nail being banged into him.

"Good night boy…" Kyuubi laughed, rushing over to the fallen boy, his claws lengthening, Sasuke immediately looked up in fear and shock, closing his eyes tightly.

"Sweet dreams!"

"_**Stop it!!"**_

Sasuke froze, he remembered that voice, slowly opening his eyes and darting them up to see a very weakened Naruto in front of him, eyes tightly shut, his breathing becoming very shallow, sweat completely dripping all over his sore limbs, it was basically taking all his strength to even stand.

"_**I won't let you hurt him!!" **_

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke was much shaken to see the guy right in front of him. He jumped when he seen the other guy appearing in his place again, Kyuubi wasn't happy about being stopped.

"_**Why not, he tried to harm us, he should die!"**_

"_**No I won't let you do this to him"**_ Naruto retaliated, still trying to keep his own ground when his form returned once again. Kyuubi snarled at the blonds' resistance against him, he wondered why the child was being so protective over this boy in front of him.

"_**Why, what does he mean to you?!!"**_

Naruto began shaking, he didn't know how to tell Kyuubi, he took a big gulp as he was about to scream at the top of his lungs

**To Be Continued!!**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **YES!! I still have it baby!! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Although, you guys must be wondering why I added a scene of Sasuke spying on Naruto the day before the Chunnin Exams, well the thing is I had this kind of idea in my head for a long time now and I thought it would be kind of sweet…

Oh and if you have any questions, queries or any idea's on how to make this story better then please send me a PM or you can go to my SasuNaru forum on my Fan Fiction page.

**Orochimaru:** I demand to know why I wasn't in this chapter!!

**Kabuto: **Or Me!!

**Youkai Of Hearts:** Because I've given up on you two either that or I'm still planning on how to get Kabuto killed and Orochimaru beheaded…

**Orochimaru & Kabuto:** What!!

**Youkai Of Hearts:** I kid, I kid (Well…kind of…) Until next time kiddos, see yeah later!!


End file.
